<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brace Yourself by tea0W0stache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919778">Brace Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache'>tea0W0stache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brace Yourself [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Mondo Owada, M/M, Mondo Owada has braces, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Mondo Swears, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Toxic Masculinity, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>That was the best way to describe this situation. </p><p> </p><p>Just. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw ached, and he winced everytime he clenched it. Mostly out of frustration, but still.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo just grumbled and settled on staying quiet for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Because who would be intimidated by a gang leader with braces?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hagakure Yasuhiro &amp; Owada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Owada Daiya &amp; Owada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brace Yourself [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Fuck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah the title is a pun, so what</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eyy if you're re-reading this just know im editing alot of chapters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>That was the best way to describe this situation. </p><p> </p><p>Just.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His jaw ached, and he winced everytime he clenched it. Mostly out of frustration, but still.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo just grumbled and settled on staying quiet for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Because who would be intimidated by a gang leader with <em> braces? </em></p><p> </p><p>Well, to be fair, Daiya had them back in the day.</p><p> </p><p>But those were clear, and even if someone <em> did </em> notice, one look from the guy would shut you up. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo might've had that level of fear from his gang, but he knew that it was just that - fear.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had respected Daiya.</p><p> </p><p>Now, they just feared Mondo.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, these were metal so they were kinda hard to miss. It would be just downright <em> embarrassing </em> if people found out about his underbite.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo has a reputation to uphold, after all.</p><p> </p><p>So it was a good thing his seat was so further back in the classroom. If people got an up close look or he had one little slip up, he'd be the laughing stock of the school- no, the laughing stock of <em> Japan. </em></p><p> </p><p>Okay, so, <em> maybe </em> he was overexaggerating, but can you really blame him?  </p><p> </p><p>Mondo Owada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.</p><p> </p><p>With fucking braces.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp snap in front of his face pulled him from his thoughts with a scowl. Junko, now that she had caught his attention, stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. She crossed her arms and stared at him, her eyes glossing over his form. </p><p> </p><p>FUCK, no matter what, she was always so .. creepy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, were you even listening? Jeez, you're so quiet today. It's like, really weird.."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo growled, giving her enough incentive to back off with her hands up for surrender.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, fine, jeez! I'll leave you alone! Fuckin buzzkill..."</p><p> </p><p>With the fashionista - can he really call her that with those stupid hair clips - out of his hair, he took a quick glance at the board.</p><p> </p><p>Was it going to he a failed attempt at understanding what the hell was going on? The answer is most likely yes.</p><p> </p><p>The kanji grew jumbled and shaky, and Mondo tried to understand what it said, he really did, but he just. Couldn't look anymore.</p><p> </p><p>So he shut his eyes and let his head sag with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Yep. </p><p> </p><p>That was how it went, usually. </p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru would make his announcements, take attendance - to which he almost was counted absent, as it took him a minute to process that his name was being called when all he could hear were the crippling voices of everyone mocking him in his head - and they would stay there until a teacher came and taught the basics.</p><p> </p><p>Y'now, the shit people aren't really here for. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo didn't earn his title by getting any fancy math right. In all honesty, it wouldn't even matter if he stayed in class or not. The only reason he DID stay, was because of that pesky hall monitor, and god forbid he have to deal with getting his ass chewed again.</p><p> </p><p>They had clashed on multiple occasions.</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru was stubborn, and a stuck up prick. Mondo didn't like that he was just a goody two shoes who just thought he was better than everyone else. He called Mondo a coward once, and it took all his willpower to not pummel the damn nerd into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>When lunch came around, people grouped up and began chatting among themselves, like always. Mondo of course, stayed in the back, feet propped up on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He could leave. He SHOULD leave. His temper was getting all worked up over small shit, and he needed a smoke anyway. And all the food he smelled around him certainly didn't help. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo grimaced when he felt a pang of hunger in his stomach, and when he ground his jaw it just worse. Okay, yeah. Time to leave. Need that smoke break desperately. Give his teeth some air. </p><p> </p><p>As he got up, and began walking out into the hall, he heard, and therefore ignored, the hall monitor's protests and his speech about skipping. </p><p> </p><p>Wouldn't really matter anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He's not good at math.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo hadn't had a cigarette since this morning. </p><p> </p><p>So when he exhaled, watching the smoke disperse, Mondo felt his shoulders relax for once. That damn hall monitor would probably chew his ass out right now if he caught him.</p><p> </p><p>Logically, he knew he shouldn't be smoking in the first place. His mother was an avid smoker, Daiya had started a couple months before the accident, and it brought up bad memories.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, he doesn't give a shit. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, Mondo wanted to blow smoke rings. He wanted to pluck the bands on his brackets. He wanted to eat, and he wanted to get rid of these fucking braces.</p><p> </p><p>He blew another cloud of smoke, and checked his case to find that he needed to refill it soon. Mondo turned around and put the cigarette out, ready to toss it and head back to just roam the halls.</p><p> </p><p>Until Mondo noticed that familiar stark white uniform. And he felt cold panic wash over him, his hands growing tense as he was caught in ruby eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Unmistakable with those furrowed, bushy and very much disappointed looking eyebrows, it was no other than Kiyotaka <em> fuckin'  </em>Ishimaru.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, this is like, the third time he's been caught smoking on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Shit shit shit shit shit-</p><p> </p><p>"Owada! How many times must I tell you that smoking is prohibited!"</p><p> </p><p>The boy strode over to the biker, who had already tossed the cigarette off the roof with shaky hands, and held his hand out expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid I will have to confiscate those."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo grumbled again, knowing no intimidation tactic would scare this guy off. He plucked each and every cigarette from the case - an old looking black one with his gang's crest on the front - and dumped them into Ishimaru's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"The case too, please."</p><p> </p><p>Now see, that's where Mondo's grip on the case tightened. And, reluctant to admit it, his first mistake.</p><p> </p><p>This was <em> Daiya's </em> case.</p><p> </p><p>The case he had held on tight with his life that night. There's no way in hell that he would hand it over to this prick with a stick stuck so far up his ass, it rivaled Togami himself.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru didn't quite hear him, and asked, "I apologize, I didn't catch that. Can you please repeat yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said there's no way 'n HELL I'M GIVIN' YOU MY BRO'S CIG CASE!!" Mondo boomed, his anger bursting like a broken pipe. </p><p> </p><p>And y'see that, my dear reader? That was Mondo's <em>second </em>mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Because Ishimaru's eyes widened, and he certainly looked startled at how.. <em>li</em><em>spy</em> those words came out as.</p><p> </p><p>And Mondo also stood frozen, the blood draining from his face. He found himself sputtering, trying to give an excuse to why he sounded like he did.</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did the last person he wanted to know, now KNOW he had braces..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he also had a fuckin <strong>LISP?!</strong></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter includes the following:<br/>- underage drinking<br/>- toxic masculinity<br/>- implied/referenced child abuse [very vague, but its implied]<br/>- theres a minor panic attack at the beginning<br/>- while i wouldnt say an eating disorder, it is implied that mondo has either had one in the past, or that he is currently struggling to eat for multiple reasons<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Shit shit shit shit- FUCK, this was the WORST time for this to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you, fate, for LOVINGLY bestowing this shame onto him this day.</p><p> </p><p>This was it. This was his fate.</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru would take his - <em> his - </em> case, tell the principal and then he would probably have to leave the school. Not again. He can't leave another school because he fucked up, AGAIN.</p><p> </p><p>He worked too hard for this.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya DIEDso he could have his talent. He can't just- let himself ruin his brother's memory</p><p> </p><p><strike> <em>N</em></strike> <strike><em>ot again, he can't do that again.</em> </strike></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then I won't!"</p><p> </p><p>… excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head, as if disappointed that Mondo had expected anything else. He watched the other stare him down, with an air of.. confidence. Power.</p><p> </p><p>He had never felt it from the other before. Or maybe he had, and he just... never paid attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly. You clearly have some sentiment to the obejct that I don't understand, but if you have just told me it was your brother's case, I would have not even asked for it." The hall monitor looked stern, but also.. soft. That's a weird word to use when the guy looked like he was constantly angry, but he really did seem softer in these few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"I will not confiscate it, but let this be another warning, Owada. I can only hope that I will not find you smoking up here again."</p><p> </p><p>When he turned to leave, Mondo reached out and gripped his shoulder. The biker didn't miss how the prefect jotled, turning around and getting ready to scold him, but the boy stopped when he saw the look on Mondo's face. The way he bit his lip, averted his eyes, his hands shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't- can't <em> tell </em> anyone, got it? I can't-," He let go, and dug his hands into his pockets with a scowl, thought Ishimaru knew it was a shoddy attempt ar intimidation.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't have .. people finding out about this- this-" Mondo shook his head as he spoke more slowly this time, "This <em> lisp. </em>I won't be talkin' much 'till it's fixed n shit. Got that?"</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru's eyes raked over his face again, and Mondo suppressed a shudder. <em>Stop staring. Stop staring, just- fuck, just fucking SAY something-</em> Then, there was a look of.. understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I understand. But once your lisp is gone, do not think you will continue to be excused from skipping!" He glances away for a few seconds, "Now, let us return. Lunch is over and.." Ishimaru turned around, like he was hiding his face, ".. I noticed you did not eat. I ended up not finishing my food, so, if you do not mind rice and miso, then.. I will give them to you."</p><p> </p><p>With that said, Ishimaru began confidently walking down the stairs and then Mondo was left alone, standing on the roof, clutching his cigarette case.</p><p> </p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck just happened. What just went down.</p><p> </p><p>Why. Why did he. Just. <em>Huh.</em></p><p> </p><p>There were so many .. so many <em> questions</em>, some he may never get the answer to, some he may just have to think about until the end of time.</p><p> </p><p>So instead of taking his case, ruining his reputation and therefore his life and any chance he had, Ishimaru just-</p><p> </p><p>Just <em>relented</em>? And- and even offered him <em> lunch?</em></p><p> </p><p>Wh- wait, was that why the dude was staring at him?? He has just.. noticed something that small? When was the last time someone noticed he didn't eat?</p><p> </p><p>His head felt heavy as he felt himself come down from adrenaline. Mondo just took a second to shut his eyes and take a deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>One. Two. Three.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Yeah, counting to three was good.</p><p> </p><p>Wait- shIT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW THE HALL MONITOR, FUCK-</p><p> </p><p>Quickly tucking the case in his pocket, he stumbled after he prefect with a quick "Hey, wait-!"</p><p> </p><p>Well, what choice did he really have?</p><p> </p><p>Besides, who was he would turn down free food?</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The soup had gone cold, but he wasn't one to complain. Mondo had muttered a quiet thank you after he finished, unsure what to do now. So.. he sort've.. gave an awkward wave goodbye, and went back to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. That was. Yeah, we're uh. Not gonna dwell on that.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day suprisingly went smoothly - little to no conflict, people left him alone, and even that Togami prick was less of a dick.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice. Peaceful even. </p><p> </p><p>Leon had invited him out, probably to go clubbing or something, but he declined, grumbling something about being not in the mood. He really just didn't have the energy to deal with loud music, drunk girls, <strike>drunk guys.</strike></p><p> </p><p>Hell, if he wanted some shitty alcohol, he has a few beers at home. There. Problem solved. No need to waste money at a club when he has some.</p><p> </p><p>. . . Wait, where was he again? Oh shit, right, getting onto the highway. Focus on the road, dipshit.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a honking horn made him lose some focus. Mondo tried to ignore the way his heart had started beating faster, or how his hands grew tense and clammy as he simply sped up. When Mondo revved his engine as a warning, the driver of the car that honked at him seemed to have a quiet 'Oh shit' moment, and backed off.</p><p> </p><p>Good. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he pulled into the parking lot of a familiar apartment complex. Mondo parked his bike, locked it, and waved to the woman in the window. She was a sweet lady. </p><p> </p><p>At last, home. A small, cheap apartment he'd inherited from his brother, scraping enough yen and favors from his gang to keep it, with a fridge, a stove he hardly ever used, a bathroom and two bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p>It would do for now.</p><p> </p><p>He tossed his bag somewhere, and shucked his school blazer off with a sigh of relief. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he popped the cap off and took a swig with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>Stupid sensitive teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo slid his balcony door open and leaned against the railing as he carefully sipped his beverage. His eyes raked over the lively street and as he took another sip, he felt the case, heavy in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo slipped it out and stared at it. Maybe because he felt that if he stared long enough, it would manifest into Daiya, and he could maybe, just for tonight, have his brother back.</p><p> </p><p>After staring at it for a while, he sighed, and put it back in his pocket, pinching the bridge of his nose. Damnit. </p><p> </p><p>It was only <em> Monday. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Fuckin hell.." Mondo swished the bottle to see how much was left, and decided to just finish it then and there, not caring if he got drunk or not. </p><p> </p><p>If he got a hangover, it would be tomorrow's problem. Right now, he needed a cig, and he needed to think about the next few days and what he was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>Specifically, how that weird hall monitor treated him today. Yaaaaay.</p><p> </p><p>Tossing the bottle into the trash, he plopped down next to the table and started digging in his bag for another pack of cigarettes. He emptied the box, and threw it away as well.</p><p> </p><p>There was a buzz. Definitely a buzz. Not enough to be a hindrance, but enough to tell him 'Hey, you're intoxicated, jackass' and Mondo snorted. He shouldn't have drank it so fast.</p><p> </p><p>But again, not his problem right now. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching into his pocket, he sets the case on the table and opens it. Then, like every time his case is empty, he begins tucking each cigarette into it. And when he closes it, Mondo catches himself staring at it again. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at the crest. The case itself. How old, and battered it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike>You would probably be battered too if you were in a major motorcycle accident.</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The paint was chipped, and if Mondo trusted his hands a little better, he would've tried to repaint it. But the thought that he would have to go without it while it dried made him scowl. He slept with the damn thing in his pocket. He'd never make it 2 minutes away from it.</p><p> </p><p>"I got braces yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, what is he doing? </p><p> </p><p>"They're not like yers though. These r' metal. You probably woulda' teased me 'bout em." Mondo finds himself chuckling dryly, before he continues, because what else has he got to lose in the comfort of <strike><em>their</em></strike> his home? </p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, s'hard to speak in these. Feels like my tongue's lead. Might jus' be how sssore m' jaw is though." He paused, and in a quieter voice whispered, "I got ta eat lunch today, aniki. I.. know how you always worried about that. It was miso s-sssoup a-and some rice. That uh.. Ish-Ishi..maru? Yeah, that Ishimaru kid. The hall monitor, he .. he gave me some."</p><p> </p><p>There was no response.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Right. Dunno why he expected one. What was he doing again? It had been 3 years. He needed to stop getting his hopes up. <strike><em>It had been a dream.</em></strike></p><p> </p><p>However, Mondo's mouth worked faster than his brain, as he found himself starting to fall into another one of his rambles.</p><p> </p><p>"It was good, the uh- the lunch. Got cold, but it was still good. You remember when we would eat cold miso, aniki? 'Cuz you were always worried it was too hot for me, so you made us wait. You would always try t- t' convince me t' eat more a' yours, all that shit. You worried too much. You always- always fuckin-"</p><p> </p><p>Shit shit shit. Today was a somewhat <em>good day! </em></p><p> </p><p>Why was he getting choked up? Over something- fuck, stop, no, <em> boy's don't cry, cut it OUT Mondo-</em></p><p> </p><p>Mondo snatched the case and shoved it back in his pocket with a shaky breath. He wiped at his eyes and reached over for his brush. </p><p> </p><p>His scalp burned with how rough he brushed out his hair. Didn't even bother to shower and get the gel and hair spray out. But when it was done, he was glad. It grounded him. Kept him away from.. thinking about that. Good. He was strong. Strong. </p><p> </p><p>But when Mondo Owada set down his brush, and layed down in his cot to try and sleep, he could've sworn that he heard the voice of his father sneer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're even weaker than I thought."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit; haha yeah, it was daiya's apartment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter contains the following:<br/>- hangover<br/>- implied nausea/vomiting<br/>- unhealthy eating habits</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what is it with me and speed writing these chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning Mondo can tell you right now that he does <em> not </em> like last night Mondo.</p><p> </p><p>When his alarm went off, it only made the pounding in his head significantly worse. The biker made a noise of discomfort, blindly reaching to turn it off. With bleary eyes, Mondo checked the time to find that he had slept past all his former alarms, and that he was already late.</p><p> </p><p>His throat felt incredibly dry, and his stomach twisred and churned with overdue nausea. <em>Fuck</em>, he can hold his alcohol, but maybe drinking such a strong beer so fast <em> wasn't </em> a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo could've swore he heard someone whisper '<em>You get drunk quicker when you don't eat,' </em>But chalked it up to talking to himself. It wasn't like he didn't do that often.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling to the bathroom, he managed to splash some cold water on his face. The light bled through his curtains, causing him to wince when it go in his. It made him more irritated. Mondo dug through his bathroom cabinet, searching for painkillers and shakily drowning two pills with a dry mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo ran a hand through his hair with a groan, wincing again when he felt how gross and raw it felt, his nausea spiked, causing him to stagger. He almost, <em> almost, </em>doubled over to puke what he hardly ate yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>But Mondo steadied himself, and very angrily, just. Said no.</p><p> </p><p>Not today. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly snatched his hair gel, hairspray, comb, and began doing his hair for the morning. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Missing the first class and a half was worth it, because if Mondo had left any earlier, he might've crashed. Hell, he probably would've been late anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He actually stopped a few times to dry heave.</p><p> </p><p>So, if you're asking, he looked like total shit.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was messier than yesterday, stray hairs poking out that still gave him that signature delinquent look, and while his eyeliner was still surpisingly well done, it just blended in with the dark circles under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo even found himself clenching his jaw more often, which made his teeth constantly ache.</p><p> </p><p>Clench his jaw. Wince. Clench again.</p><p> </p><p>The never ending cycle of Mondo Owada's current life.</p><p> </p><p>How lovely. </p><p> </p><p>So even when Ishimaru was scolding him for being late, Mondo just didn't have the energy to retaliate. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, gripped his case and took it. The prefect didn't even seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he did notice. Cause he still felt Ishimaru's eyes on him. The guy had started staring at him again, and it was getting weird. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo wished he'd quit it already. He ain't worth observing. </p><p> </p><p>Another slow day, with the somewhat same routine.</p><p> </p><p>Although he got there just before lunch started, Mondo could feel how intense his hunger had gotten - sharp stabs in his abdomen that made him grimace and curl in on himself slightly.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn't enough time to make something he could eat - shocking that he wanted to get to school at an at least DECENT time -  and he was too tired to do it anyway. Mondo internally scolded himself.</p><p> </p><p>He can make a few more hours without food. Maybe he'd actually take Leon's to go clubbing as long as he paid for the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, uhm, Mondo?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo blinks, looking up to find Makoto holding something. A small, disposable bento box, with what appeared to be.. rice? He frowned, but took it with hesitant hands, staring at the simple looking meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Ishimaru saw you didn't have lunch today, so he asked me to.. give you this."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo looked down at the bento box. The rice looked like it hadn't even been touched. Glancing over at Ishimaru he noticed the boy was tense and staring blankly at his empty soup bowl.</p><p> </p><p>There were tremors, or maybe he was just clenching his fists too hard, as he looked at his bowl. Kinda like he expected rice to just. Appear all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>Was he really getting upset that?</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Mondo looked back down at the bento box with a dilemma. </p><p> </p><p>One on hand, Mondo was really hungry. Unless he had to the energy to go out and get groceries, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get another chance like this.</p><p> </p><p>But on the other hand, with the way Ishimaru had been wringing his hands, and clenching his fists, staring at his bowl, Mondo knew that for some unknown reason.. this was actually upsetting him.</p><p> </p><p>Something wanted him to eat it all. Eat it all and have no regrets. But the logical part of him knew that would be hella dickish of him, and Ishimaru was kind enough to even GIVE him the food. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck it. He can go without lunch. He ain't gonna pussy out just because of a little hunger. </p><p> </p><p>Brushing past Makoto, who looked slightly confused, Mondo went up to his table.</p><p> </p><p>He set the box down, although he might've  done it a little too roughly with the way Ishimaru looked jumped. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, and tried to think of what to say. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop procrastinating. Just tell him you'll be fine without lunch today. It's no big deal. Tell him and just walk away. Not that hard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I uh.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, you better not start stuttering.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mondo shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "I'll.. be okay without it today. You don't gotta give me nothin' cuz you felt bad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuckin' nailed it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Ishimaru's stare didn't falter, he ground his teeth and sped off with a quick, "Enjoy your lunch 'r somthin'."</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Mondo couldn't help but watch Ishimaru, just like how he had watched him.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Thank FUCK for after school activities. </p><p> </p><p>The perfect distraction. Generally no one bothered him if he stayed afterschool, as he only stayed to work out with Fujisaki, or occasionally even Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which, he figured he should go to the gym. Get his mind off of confusing things.</p><p> </p><p>He just hoped Chihiro wasn't there. Like, sure, he felt bad about avoiding the kid, but working out with them meant his new secret would come out.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a while before he would trust anyone else with <em> that </em> information. Ishimaru knowing was already hell enough.</p><p> </p><p>And thankfully, they weren't. Maybe he could work out with Sakura. Wait, shit, no he just said he didn't want to work out with Chihiro, working out with Sakura would be hypocritical.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, yeah, he can work out alone. That was easy. He has that intention anyway. This would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Except it was NOT fine, because Mondo couldn't get anything done.</p><p> </p><p>He almost dropped a dumbbell on his foot 3 times, found out the hard way he couldn't bench-press without someone to spot him, and was too distracted and in his head to do any of the other exercises.</p><p> </p><p>So in reality, he was getting <em> quite </em>frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>Settling on taking a break, Mondo buries his face in his hands with a groan, and tries to backtrack on what could have possibly distracted him.</p><p> </p><p>Was it the hangover this morning? No, no that had been this morning, and it had been gone by now.</p><p> </p><p>Lack of sleep? That can't be it either, he's gotten <em> less </em> sleep than this and still did fine. Lack of food? </p><p> </p><p>Actually.. that was probably it? When he usually worked out, he would've had lunch by then. But because he didn't eat anything, or <em>make</em> anything, he felt dizzy and out of touch with reality.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should've accepted Ishimaru's offer..</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Wait-</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru. </p><p> </p><p>His offer. The- The food, yesterday, today, all that shit.</p><p> </p><p>The way he looked upset, the fidgeting, the grimace, and then startled when Mondo had given him his food back, like he wasn't expecting it.</p><p> </p><p>What was with all that anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Mondo reached up to scratch at the scar on his jaw with a perplexed look as he tried to decipher the boy's actions, when he heard the door to the gym open. He jolted, darting his eyes around to find a dumbell he could grab.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, ok, ok. Just. Look like you're too into working out to talk and they'll leave you alone.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it's just Ishimaru. Yeah, he wouldn't have fallen for that even if Mondo tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Owada. How is your speech impediment going?"</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes.</p><p> </p><p>A full proof way to start a conversation. No doubt about it, Ishimaru was still getting on his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Real peachy." </p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru looked like he was trying to figure out if he was being serious or not, so Mondo gave him a little help, confused as well.</p><p> </p><p>".. It was sssarcasm? I ... actually hate it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>… this was uh.</p><p> </p><p>Well, awkward seemed like an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>"Can.. I uh.. ask a question?"</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru stares at him for a bit, and then.. just moves to sit next to him. Mondo takes that as a 'Sure, go ahead.'</p><p> </p><p>"I'm assuming this is about lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess. You.. looked sad r' s-some shit so.. I didn't wanna.. y'now. Make it worse."</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru looks down at his hands, pressed tightly into his knees. "I.. have to admit, I was indeed upset, yes. One part of my routine is that I always eat rice and miso for lunch. I saw you didn't have any lunch like yesterday, and you also looked like you hadn't eaten in a while. So I suppose.. I.." He seemed to be looking for the right words.</p><p> </p><p>"I gave you my food because I felt you needed it."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo reached up to run a hand through his unstyled hair. Man, that guy was real observant, huh? No wonder he felt someone staring at him. He kinda excepted it to be Kirigiri, since that seemed to be her thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yer.. right about that. Didn't really have anything soft enough fer me. Ssame reason I didn't eat last night. Last thing I ate was uh.. what you gave me yesterday, I think? I don't really remember."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo jumped when Ishimaru turned and shouted, staring at him with such shock and concern.</p><p> </p><p>Was it <em>that</em> bad?? </p><p> </p><p>"That is extremely unhealthy! A man of your stature should be eating three square meals a day! I cannot believe you have taken such poor care of yourself!!</p><p> </p><p>A- <em>huh??? W</em><em>hat?? </em></p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Ishimaru stands up, and crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"That is it. You are coming with me, Owada."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, what did he do this time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was that panic again. The same panic he got on the roof. Although he knew this wouldn't really get him into any trouble, he couldn't help but wonder.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting up, Mondo stood up so quickly that he stumbled, his head getting heavy and he had to shut his eyes so he could steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, the intensity of Ishimaru's stare steeled him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what the hell are you-"</p><p> </p><p>"I am going to get you something to eat! It may not be gourmet since I only have so much yen, but you WILL be eating today. Now, I know there are some things you cannot consume because it would be harmful for your teeth.. can you eat sushi yet? I wonder.."</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey, now hold on a damn minute-!"</p><p> </p><p>But Ishimaru has already grabbed his wrist, and began dragging him down the hallway with some UNGODLY strength - or he had just gotten weaker, <strike>although it </strike><strike>wasn't something he exactly</strike> <strike>wanted to think about.</strike> Mondo barely had enough time to snatch his school blazer off the bench.</p><p> </p><p>While Ishimaru was babbling on about something, most likely food options, Mondo couldn't bring himself to focus on it.</p><p> </p><p>He's too busy staring down at his wrist. The one entrapped in the hall monitors fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … his hands are .. warm.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha yeah im not good at writing slow burn but i think this is an. acceptable pace for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Kyoudai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they go get dinner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha yeah sauna scene but make it a not date. <br/>edit: lmao i elaborated on some topics and now its longer pft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For fucks sake- can you- hey, <em> hold on for a second, would'JA?!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Only then, Ishimaru let go of his wrist. His skin burned, and grew cold quickly when he did. It made him wince and grab it to warm it.</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru just- stared at him. He always stares. Not like Celeste, or Kirigiri. It's just their job to read people, this was just. Weird. He was constantly trying to read him, Mondo knew, he felt his eyes wander and look, and <em>observe.</em> Even know he looked like he was learning, taking in information. </p><p> </p><p>It was a little unnerving, and it took a lot in Mondo to not snap at him.</p><p> </p><p>"D'you even know where we're going? What about transportation? I can't take you on my bike! Even if I could, I don't got any helmets, and I really doubt y' would even wanna!!"</p><p> </p><p>That thought never seemed to strike the prefect, as he stood blinking for a minute. He seemed to process the information, as he gave a stiff bow. </p><p> </p><p>"Please forgive me! I did not mean to be intrusive and rude! Please, punish me how you see fit!"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's hands shot up in surrender as he quickly sputtered, "W-woah, hey, I ain't gonna hitcha, calm down-"</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of convincing, Ishimaru  stood tenser than the rubber bands in his mouth, ready to snap. Weird. So, so weird. </p><p> </p><p>Everything felt awkward and unnatural. It was clear neither of them knew what to do at this point. Follow through this guys plan? Or leave and pretend like it never happened?</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's growling stomach answered for the both of them, to his embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>The biker dug around in his pockets and pulled out his wallet, checking inside. Enough for a bus ride for two, both wherever he planned to go and back.</p><p> </p><p>"So.. where did y' plan on going?"</p><p> </p><p>The prefect jolted when going addressed, and Mondo caught it, "I had planned for us to go to Uobei! The conyeor belt sushi restuarant, down the road? I had assumed that sushi would not be too painful for your teeth. And well.." Ishimaru looked away, also embarrassed. "... it was.. inexpensive."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo blinked. Ah, so the dude had trouble with money? That's fair. He knew what that was like.</p><p> </p><p>"That's actually not'a bad idea. I got some yen fer the bus, enough fer both o'us. There and back too." Ishimaru opened his mouth, and Mondo quickly answered as he assumed the question was about his bike. "It's locked, if that's what yer worried about."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I understand." Ishimaru looked down the street spotting the bus stop, and vaguely gestured toward it. "So, are we going to Uobei?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't see why the hell not. Sushi is fuckin' good. Plus, I don't think it will mess with my teeth too much."</p><p> </p><p>Even with the quiet 'Language,' Ishimaru smiled. He motioned for them to walk together towards the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo didn't like how warm his chest felt.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>To Mondo's suprise, the place was pretty packed.</p><p> </p><p>The hostess at the front greeted them with a smile, and guided them to a booth, not too far away from one of the windows.</p><p> </p><p>They sat across from each other, and as soon as the hostess left, Mondo snatched a small plate from the conveyor belt. Aside from the light conversations around then, neither had really spoken since the ride, and Mondo felt himself growing anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Should he keep calling him Ishimaru? What does he even call him? Calling him nerd might hurt his feelings and he's already been so nice. Might as well as him now.</p><p> </p><p>".. what should I call ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo shifts in the booth. "What .. what should I call ya? Do you prefer I-Ish- your last name, or do you want me to call you uh .. Kiyotaka, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru took one of the plates, setting it in front of him as he fixed his disposable chopsticks. People tend to refer to me as Ishimaru, yes. Although I .. am not sure on what I perfer. Not many people call my by first name. But if you wish to refer to me as anything else, I suppose I would not mind."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo took a bite of his roll, and shut his eyes in bliss, going as far as to hum. After he swallowed, he pointed his chopsticks at the other with a grin."Then I'll call you Taka."</p><p> </p><p>Ishim- <em> Taka, </em>looked up with an unreadable expression. Then, he broke into the largest grin Mondo's ever seen come from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Taka! Haha, yes, I like that very much!"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo took another plate. His cheeks seemed to ache with how much he was smiling. When was the last time he smiled like this?</p><p> </p><p>Taka's bright smile made his heart squeeze, and he couldn't help but chuckle in an attempt to get it to stop. When it didn't, he turned his focus to his food.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the distance, he someone else eyes on him. For a split second, it sounds like a camera click. But when Mondo can't find where it came from, he shakes his head and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, I always thought you were a hardass. Don't get me wrong, y' still are, but yer actually.. real chill t' hang out with."</p><p> </p><p>Taka finally took a bite of his sushi and looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before swallowing and replying, "And I had the impression you were a delinquent with no care for education." When Mondo snorts, He turns away, looking rather ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Though it appears I have severely misjudged you. It is not that you do not care for your education. I have seen you actually do well in certain subjects that you find interest in. However, it is that the <em> school </em> does not.. care enough to help your.. issues?" </p><p> </p><p>Mondo blinked. "Y' mean my dyslexia and ADD?"</p><p> </p><p>Taka nodded sharply, reaching for his second plate while Mondo got his third.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe you are very intelligent, Mondo. I only wish <em> you </em> believed in your intelligence."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo faltered in picking up the next piece of food, and stared at it for a bit, before biting a little too hard into it. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Yer.. not a so much astuck up prick like people think. Wish people would see yer just .. doin yer damn job."</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, remembering the shocked expression on the prefect when he just <em> went up to </em> his table. Like it was the first person to.. approach.. him that..</p><p> </p><p>Wait a damn minute. </p><p> </p><p>"Taka."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo pointed his chopsticks at him. "Has anyone come up t' yer desk before? Like.. someone who's not a teacher?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, generally not without harmful intentions, no. That is usually why I am the first to go up to someone's desk." Taka seemed confused, tilting his head and furrowing his brows. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well- wait, the only time people go up to ya is to fuckin- what, <em> bully </em> you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes."</p><p> </p><p>When Mondo still looked shocked, Taka began to recall why.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever heard of Toronouske Ishimaru?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo sort've shrugs. "Not exactly? Heard my old man mention him once or twice when I was young, why?"</p><p> </p><p>Taka sees aside his plates, stacking them neatly. "He was my grandfather. The former Prime Minister."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo paused in his eating. "Uhh. Wait a second, isn't that the guy who got caught spending government funds on some real shady shit? Like fuckin'.. human trafficking? With kids too, right?"</p><p> </p><p>The other's face grows dark, and for a split second, Mondo almost thinks he's going to kill him. But the anger, he notices, isn't directed towards him at all. It's directed towards Toronouske.</p><p> </p><p>".. yes. Among other things. His scandal had brought my family into the lowest debt we had ever seen. Even now, we are still suffering from it. He had been arrested, and passed only a few years later." Taka reaches forward and snatches the last of his sushi, with a quiet <em>"Good riddance."</em></p><p> </p><p>Mondo winced. "That sounds awful."  He could tell there was more to this 'scandal' than he let on, but he certainly wouldn't push his luck.</p><p> </p><p>When he swallows his food, he nods. "That is why I must bring honor back to the Ishimaru name. My goal is to set my family free from the chains my grandfather had tied to them. My plan is to become Prime Minister myself one day." He smiled gently. "I'm sure it will be inspiring for autistic children like me if I ever became someone like that. Not only would I bring honor to my name, I would change the way our system has grown corrupt."</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked up at Mondo with a determined sparkle in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to establish hope in our country. For everyone."</p><p> </p><p>When he finished speaking, Mondo set his chopsticks down, and stacked his plates together. Taka looked like he had overstepped, and was about to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll tell ya now, you've certainly put hope in me."</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Taka absolutely beamed. It was brighter the sun, but Mondo couldn't stop watching. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad." </p><p> </p><p>Mondi chuckled again. "In all honesty, this is the most hopeful I've felt since-" His throat caught. But.. it was only fair. He did so much for him. He.. deserved to know somewhat. </p><p> </p><p>"Since well.. my brother died."</p><p> </p><p>All the blood seemed to drain from Taka's face. Just as Mondo was about to ask why, he heard Taka mutter in horror <em>"I almost confiscated your deceased brother's cigarette case, oh my goodness." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Huh??"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I almost took your case!! I'm- oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!! I can't- oh <em>no wonder you reacted the way you did-"</em></p><p> </p><p>Mondo, clearly stunned by this reaction, held his hands up like earlier that day. "Woah! Woah, hey, hey it's-it's alright! He died like, a few years ago!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Except</strike>
  <em>
    <strike> it is not alright because you keep talking to his old case hoping he can hear you. </strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked absolutely <em>appalled. </em></p><p> </p><p>"It is most certainly NOT alright!! I- your grip got tighter, you ground your jaw, and you yelled, those are signs you were extremely upset!! I- I am so sorry, I'm such a terrible person, I-" His hands shot up to grab his hair, but he quickly pulled them away and kept them in his lap. They shook. Mondo knew that wasn't good.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it."</p><p> </p><p>When Taka flinched at his tone, Mondo softened. Right. Not a good time, control your volume. He felt sympathy creep in, and tried to make his tone more gentle. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. Really, I mean it." He rubbed the nape of his neck, something Taka recognized as another seemingly nervous habit.</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>didn't </em>take it. That's.. what matters right? Ya let me keep it, and offered me food, and were kind enough to even take me to get some more. Yer my <em>friend</em>. I don't give a damn what other people think. Yer the strongest, and bravest guy I've ever met! You deserve the world!!"</p><p> </p><p>Taka set his hands free and set them on the table. Processing the information given, he then offered a smile. FUCK yeah. Operation make Taka feel better is a success.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well.. then.. I would share the world with you, Kyoudai!</p><p> </p><p>Kyoudai?</p><p> </p><p>Taka seemed to have thought he overstepped again, as he tried to take it back, when Mondo smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yer my Kyoudai. We deserve the world!!"</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night ended up in cheerful chatter, and Mondo, for the first time in months, believed in that statement.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you for paying for the bus, kyoudai!"</p><p> </p><p>"No problem! Thanks for the food!"</p><p> </p><p>They were back at Hope's Peak - Taka's dorm was here, and so was Mondo's bike so it was kind of a given. But when they waved each other goodbye, and he retrieved his bike, he felt that same warmth from earlier today. The one he didn't like.</p><p> </p><p>Yet for once he didn't mind it. It was nice. Comfortable, even.  </p><p> </p><p>So when Mondo rode home, and went to bed early,</p><p>for the first time in years, he didn't hear his father.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Taka telling him goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Enoshima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter includes the following:<br/>- non consensual touching [from junko, though it's nothing sexual. she just has no concept of boundaries]<br/>- panic attack if you squint.<br/>- very, VERY, angry taka<br/>- violent thoughts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mondo woke up the next morning, he found himself checking through the cupboards for anything to eat.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd. He never had the time to make anything special for lunch. Either he woke up too late, or didn't care and dealt with it. Maybe tossed something real small to tide him over. </p><p> </p><p>But something pushed him to eat lunch today. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the way his stomach growled after dinner. Maybe it was the strange feeling that Daiya would be scolding him. Maybe he was. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he wanted Taka to be proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the reason, when Mondo pulled out his brother's old rice cooker, he prayed that it still worked. When it did, he pumped his fist with a quiet <em> 'Yessss' </em>And checked the time on his phone. Enough time for a shower. Because <em>eugh</em> his hair was crispy, and he absolutely <em>hated</em> when it got like that.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo quickly grabbed a towel, and his uniform, and after he put the rice in the cooker, and jumped into the shower.</p><p> </p><p>The water was warm. Even though his fingers got entangled a couple of times, to his annoyance, he managed to get the most of it out.</p><p> </p><p>... although now that he thought about it, it was a little counter productive, given that he was just going to do his hair when he got out of the shower. Ah well. It was a big habit of him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo hopped out of the shower, drying his hair lazily, and put his clothes on. Drying his hair <em>properly </em>this time, he held it back as he did his eyeliner. His eyes searched over the sink. Something pushed him to go a little further. Where did this force come from?</p><p> </p><p>An eyeshadow pallet, one that had gone untouched for years, laid on the sink. Mondo hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>Could he really..?</p><p> </p><p>With shaky hands, he reached forward, and gently wiped the dust off the top. With a quiet click he opened the pallet and found that all the colors were still the same. Even the overused dark purple, which made him chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo hummed, with much more confidence this time. He grabbed the shall eyeshadow brush from inside the pallet, and began applying the makeup.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>With his hair done and food made, Mondo snatched up his toothbrush, and then dug around for his floss, brushing his teeth and then rinsing his mouth out. His gums burned from the floss, but that's what happens when you're too rough with your teeth.</p><p> </p><p>With one last check to the clock, Mondo was out the door, and on the road, by 7:56 AM.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>When he was one of the first to arrive, Taka practically lit up. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes searched Mondo and he clearly noticed the subtle changes. But he said nothing. He only smiled wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoudai!! You're much earlier than usual, it's such a pleasant suprise!!"</p><p> </p><p>The term definitely caused some heads to turn, as a few of their classmates waited for a response. </p><p> </p><p>All Mondo did was give a slanted grin - nothing that showed off his teeth, of course - and shook his head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Simply ignoring the look of suprise on everyone's face, be snatched the chair next to Taka and pulled it up to sit with him. The way the boy's hands were practically vibrated made Mondo feel warm again.</p><p> </p><p>Because that meant that Taka was so happy to see him he could hardly contain himself.</p><p> </p><p>While they all waited for the class to begin, Mondo found himself actually listening to Taka's ramble about having a healthy schedule. He didn't know where this sudden focus came from either, but if he could keep it long enough for, oh I dunno, his whole life, that would be great. It was even endearing to hear him list off parts of his own routine as an example. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he'd keep that in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Now that they had that.. could you really even call it a 'talk' if Ishimaru did most of the talking? Well, after their dinner last night, </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Kyoudai, I brought more rice in case you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Brought somethin'."</p><p> </p><p>It was so quiet that Taka almost didn't catch it. Mondo repeated himself again, leaning in as he saw people trying to listen in on their conversation, and the boy blinked a few times before he burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Now that. Uh.</p><p> </p><p>That caused Mondo to panic a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- h-hey! Quit'cher cryin'-"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I apologize, I just- I'm proud of you!! You brought lunch today!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm proud of you!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mondo scratched at his nape bashfully. He knew his face was probably red right now, so he scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I jus.. felt bad 'bout takin yer food, s'all.."</p><p> </p><p>That did not help. That did not help at all, now he's crying even more shit, uh shit shit shit- WAIT.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo slung an arm around him and tugged him closer with a nervous giggle. "Hey, cut it out! No need t'cry bro!"</p><p> </p><p>He ignored everyone's slightly creeped out faces. Fuck them for not understanding their bond.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the bell rings, and class has truly began. Taka quickly regained his composure to give the morning announcements, take attendance, and then they waited for the teacher. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo felt Junko's eyes burn into the back of his skull.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was starting to be Mondo's favorite part of the day.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn't talk to the others, he never really did anyway unless it was to start a fight. So he usually just left them to their own devices. </p><p> </p><p>But now he had someone to eat with, and Taka seemed to be glad that he could eat with someone too.</p><p> </p><p>It was just. Pleasant. Yeah, that was the word.</p><p> </p><p>Eating lunch was now pleasant. </p><p> </p><p>At first, people were a little irked about how close they had gotten, especially since they never mixed well in the past.</p><p> </p><p>But after a while, they just accepted it. Good. Mondo didn't want to answer any questions about it anyway. He'd punch em. No wait that'd upset Taka. He'd lightly yell at them.</p><p> </p><p>There we go. That was acceptable.</p><p> </p><p>Taka complimented his Onigiri, even though Mondo knew it was a shoddy job, and definitely sloppy due to his rush. He didn't tell him that though, and just muttered a thanks before taking a bite.</p><p> </p><p>After he had finished his lunch, and Taka had begun eating his own rice, he felt something.. odd.</p><p> </p><p>Using his tongue, he tried to pick out what was bothering him. When he tasted rice, Mondo scowled. Goddammit.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered Daiya complaining about shit like this. Food getting stuck in his teeth, and we're impossible to get out. There seemed to be alot too, shit. Did he use the wrong kind?</p><p> </p><p>"Something the matter, kyoudai?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo made a vague gesture to his mouth, and Taka looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. Right. Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the rest of lunch picking out the rice stuck to his braces.</p><p> </p><p>When he pricked his tongue a few times, and then scratched up his fingers when he used those, Mondo had <em> another </em> reason to despise the metal in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he could've sworn he heard the sound of a camera go off.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the day ended, Mondo found himself waiting outside by the bike rack. He never really did this before. Every day he'd simply unlock his bike, and then leave. It was near the front of the school, hidden by a few trees next to the gate. </p><p> </p><p>The tree was wonderful for the shade while he waited.</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru had told him that he always checked the club rooms, empty or not, as it was part of his routine and job as the hall monitor. It seems even after school, the guy's job never ended.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of clicking boots caught his attention, and with a toothy grin, Mondo turns with the expectation of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up bro, I've been waiting for a whi-"</p><p> </p><p>Only to find two pale, manicured hands coming out of nowhere to cup his face.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo froze. The hands were warm. They burned. Or were they cold? He couldn't tell.</p><p> </p><p>And then they start digging in his mouth<em>, </em>like they were searching for something. He doesn't say anything. He can't. All he does is try to lean away, but those hands simply follow him.</p><p> </p><p>One of the nails taps on one of the metal brackets, and the owner of said nails lets out a giggle - a giggle that Mondo knows too well.</p><p> </p><p>His lips catch on his brackets, slicing them even more than before. Mondo silently hopes they cut her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I was right!! You <em> actually have braces!!" </em></p><p> </p><p>The boots he heard weren't boots. They were heels. </p><p> </p><p>Junko Enoshima stood before him, her hands in his mouth, and a mocking smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh, oh! Does this mean I get to call you brace face instead of corn head from now on?? I know, I know, it's not that original, but c'mon, it's funny!!"</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in his willpower not to bite down on Junko's prying, unwelcome fingers off.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Taka, please get here, please, please please, please, STOP TOUCHING ME GET OFF GET <strong>AWAY-' </strong></em>Mondo  begged.</p><p> </p><p>He would never hit a woman. Never even touch one if he didn't have explicit consent. Men who did that were bastards, cowards, <em>weak. </em></p><p> </p><p>But <em> god </em> did he want to sucker punch this fake bitch into next week.</p><p> </p><p>No, no that was too generous. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to skin her alive and toss her into next decade.</p><p> </p><p>She continued to prod at his braces, plucking the rubber band, scratching the brackets with her sharp teeth [That one hurt the most] and kept tapping, tapping, tapping.</p><p> </p><p>Junko squinted, pulling his mouth closer and noticed something that made her snicker. Mondo jerked. His jaw had started to ache with how long it had been open, and how much she had been messing with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, you're like a little bulldog!! Such a cute little underbite, you remind me of my old mutt! Maybe I should call you that, huh? Call you my little mutt?"</p><p> </p><p>The way she cooed, as if she was gushing to a small puppy somehow hurt the most. He didn't know why. It shouldn't have. It should've just annoyed him.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's fists grew tense. His nails dug into his palm, as they shook. <em>Fuck fuck fuck. Get away. Get AWAY.</em></p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say something. He wanted to accidentally - or not - bite her. But that goes against what he stands for, the rule they had been drilled into his head for years.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo was NOT going to harm a woman. Regardless of how much he knew they deserved it. </p><p> </p><p>So he took it. Because he was a man. Because he wasn't going to let Junko humiliate him any further.</p><p> </p><p>Until this time, he heard another pair of boots.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo took this time to thank whatever deity was watching over him, because when he opened his eyes, he felt like he was witnessing a gift from god.</p><p> </p><p>There stood Taka in all his glory. </p><p> </p><p>Despite his calm composure, venom seemed to seep into his words and stab Junko with how harsh they were spoken.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Enoshima. I am going to have to <em>kindly</em> ask you toremove your hands from Mr. Owada's mouth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter contains the following:<br/>- light blood<br/>- implied/referenced attempted blackmail<br/>- underage smoking and drinking [again]<br/>- very very vague but implied ghost 👀<br/>- panic attack<br/>- harmful stimming [hair pulling]<br/>- mondo has only a little toxic masculinity in this one. as a treat.<br/>- heavily implied past sexual assault based on taka's actions. this may come into play later, and it's based on a personal headcanon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have plans for junko dont worry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ms. Enoshima. I am going to have to <em>kindly</em> ask you toremove your hands from Mr. Owada's mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's knuckles grew white from tension.</p><p> </p><p>He was trembling, rage radiating off of him. Mondo had glimpsed this sort of energy once. It was. </p><p> </p><p>Horrifying, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Taka knew that Mondo could handle himself. Physically of course. Yet with the way he watched Mondo freeze and let himself be taken advantage of - he saw how he clearly wanted to get away with the subtle movements, the subtle motions in his eyes, the crinkle in his brow.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed, and the fact that Mondo still didn't move upset him greatly. He didn't deserve that. Even if his own morals conflicted with Mondo, he wasn't going to let Junko get away with harrassment simply because she's a woman, and that Mondo was too nervous to object.</p><p> </p><p>The amount of relief Mondo got when her hands slowly removed themselves from his mouth was instantaneous. </p><p> </p><p>Once he knew her hands were finally gone, he stumbled back, Mondo wiped the blood off his lips and spit out the rest that had accumulated in his mouth. He scowled as his tongue stung.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo didn't notice the way Taka's eyebrow twitched. He didn't notice the way the air around him suddenly grew frigid, or how the wind seemed to pick up only around him. He didn't even notice the sensation of arms wrapping around him, though no one was touching him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Look! Look, Mr. Goody two-shoes, I'm no longer touching his chompers, happy?" She snorted, wiggling her fingers for emphasis. Then her smile grew into an angry sneer</p><p> </p><p>"There ain't much your ass can do about the situation, is there? How about we make a deal. Here," She pulled out a leopard print wallet and held out a large wad of cash. "I won't say anything about brace face here, and you get all this cash!" Her demeanor changes immediately, growing cheerful again. "God knows your pathetic family could use it!"</p><p> </p><p>Taka didn't even cast a glance at the yen in her hand. He actually <em>snarled </em>in response. </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Enoshima, if you really believethat I will fall for such a foolish bargain, then you are sorely mistaken. I <em> do not </em> take kindly to those who believe it to be in their right to touch others without consent, REGARDLESS of gender. I am reporting you for this - that is not going to change no matter what you offer me. I will also add the fact that you tried to bribe me into silence about your harassment."</p><p> </p><p>Junko.. actually looked stunned.</p><p> </p><p>With the large amount of money, her intimidation tactics, and even didn't make him consider her offer. She honestly expected him to bend at the idea of any sort of harm coming to his 'kyoudai.'</p><p> </p><p>But then a <em> delightful </em>idea bloomed in the back of her mind, and all she did was smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oki doki then! You can go ahead and report me. But know that I still have this good ol' info on my hands, and it would be a shame if people were to know!!" Junko cooed again, looking all bubbly and cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to presumably find her sister, and sends a wink in Mondo's direction. The sparkle in her eyes wasn't one he liked.</p><p> </p><p>It sent shivers down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>When she was finally gone, Mondo watched Taka flap his hands and growl angrily. He even tugged at his hair a few times, the sound of hair being pulled out making him wince. The biker frowns - he knows that's not a good sign. He learned that was what Taka referred to as "bad stimming."</p><p> </p><p>When Taka seemed to have calmed down, he took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his composure. Anger melted away to neutral, and then it turned into concern.</p><p> </p><p>His steps were quick as he made his way over to Mondo, his hands hovering just above his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I have permission to touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo blinked.</p><p> </p><p>He.. wasn't expecting that question? Well, he wasn't expecting much, but that certainly wasn't  in his list of top 10 things that would happen. Taka was still expecting an answer, so he quickly gave one.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- yeah? Yeah you.. y'can touch me."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's hands were warm. Sure, when Junko touched him, her hands were warm [again, or were they just really cold??] too, but they were <em> nothing </em>compared to Taka's. He actually almost flinched at the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you injure your mouth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- cut my gums? And.. my tongue and lips. Teeth'r real sore too." He quickly averted his eyes. "She wouldn't stop messin' with 'em."</p><p> </p><p>"I have something for the cuts on your lips back in my dorm. I'm not so sure about your tongue and gums though.. should we go to Mikan?"</p><p> </p><p>"I.. don't really wanna go back in the school right now." Mondo glanced at his bike, desperately wanting to leave. Maybe he should've said no to Taka. His hands burned. "Didn't.. didn't like what ss-shhe said."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's eyes softened, and to Mondo's relief, pulled his hands back. "I understand, kyoudai. But please, do take care of your injuries when you can. It would be a shame if they were to get infected." </p><p> </p><p>He didn't get why he wanted them to stay, just a little longer. They burned. They hurt. He was just asking for them to leave not even a second ago. Why did he crave them?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm.. gonna head home. See ya Kyoudai."</p><p> </p><p>Letting his hands fall to his sides, Taka nodded. "I am so sorry this happened. I.. hope your day turns out better than what happened."</p><p> </p><p>When he turned to walk back inside, Mondo found his body moving on it's own, grabbing Taka's sleeve with a "Wait-"</p><p> </p><p>Taka waited. Mondo's grip on his sleeve went slack, almost as an apology.</p><p> </p><p>".. thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the statement. He didn't get what was so confusing.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no need to thank me, Kyoudai. Everyone deserves basic human decency. What she did was extremely wrong."</p><p> </p><p>That.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Okay. Alright then. That works.</p><p> </p><p>Taka waved him off with a smile this time, heading back into the school to his dorm. With an awkward wave back, Mondo unlocked his bike, got onto the road, and sped home.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo didn't come to school the next day.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it was a coward's move. He knew Junko would most likely use it against him, but something just- kept him home today.</p><p> </p><p>Just like yesterday morning where something pushed him to new limits, today, it felt like that same force was holding him back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're just proving him right, y'know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mondo waved that thought away with a tired grunt.</p><p> </p><p>He could deal with the self loathing later. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, it was fine. He could do some cleaning. Maybe go shopping for groceries [shit he really needed food now that he thought about it], even ride his bike. All the shit he usually saves for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he could use this freedom to smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of smoking, he actually.. hadn't had a cigarette since the day Taka found him on the roof. That was at least two or three days ago. Way longer than he was used to. </p><p> </p><p>Well <em>Shit,</em> no wonder he was so wound up.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo ran his thumb over the closed case in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Actually- it was.. strange. He hadn't really been. Irritable without one, so what changed now? Why did he suddenly crave nicotine when he had gone three days without one?</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline? Stress? Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled a cigarette out and rummaged around for his lighter, which he then used to light it. Taking a deep breath, he felt the nicotine slowly relax his nerves and calm him. </p><p> </p><p>Good. That was good.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo kept the cigarette between his teeth, even if it was annoying how they were still sore, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.</p><p> </p><p>He began scribbling down a list of things he should do today; Shop for food, do his laundry, put some sort of antiseptic shit on the cuts on his lips, etcetera.</p><p> </p><p>A brush of wind made him shudder, and he set his things down quickly to close his balcony door, when something stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>His balcony door wasn't even open. </p><p> </p><p>Odd. Now that he thought about it, was it even windy today?</p><p> </p><p>Oh well. Not like that mattered now.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to not think about it, Mondo put his cigarette out. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't notice how the case on the table seemed to open by itself.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the store was uneventful. Just like every OTHER time he had gone.</p><p> </p><p>He bought some eggs, more rice, coffee, even a few more beers. A child told him he looked like a princess. Mondo tried to tell her that he wasn't, but she was very insistent. When her mother came to pick her up, taking her away from "the scary biker man", the little girl waved with a big grin and yelled "BYEBYE MR. PRINCESS!!"</p><p> </p><p>Even though he was alone, he heard snickering. Directed at no one in particular, he just muttered "Shut it."</p><p> </p><p>When he went up to pay, the Cashier didn't even try to ask for ID, though Mondo wouldn't have given him any even if he did.</p><p> </p><p>People in the store learned one thing and one thing only when the Crazy Diamonds got big. If you respected them, asked no questions, and left them alone, you wouldn't be bothered.</p><p> </p><p>The drive home was also uneventful.</p><p> </p><p>Starting his laundry gave him time to put his groceries up. When that was done, he folded his clothes, neatly too, and set them on the dresser.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo made himself a small dinner, and ate quickly. Just as he was finishing up his food and washing out his bowl, there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Or uh. A few knocks.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, a lot of knocks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oi! M'comin, m'comin, cool yer tits-"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo opened the door the a scowl, ready to scare off whoever was there.</p><p> </p><p>Only to find Kiyotaka himself, standing tense, and breathing heavily. But as he saw Mondo, he seemed to visibly relax. He looked out of breath and tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank god. You're alright."</p><p> </p><p>"Taka? The fuck bro, did you <em> walk all the way here?!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Taka huffed, crossing his arms, but ultimately nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"There were no buses I could take. Besides, you weren't that far away. And it's important to exercise daily!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Excerci- Whatever, just- get your ass in here."</p><p> </p><p>With a curt "Language," Taka entered the apartment and looked around, taking in the alcohol with a frown. Thankfully, he stayed silent on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'dja walk all the way to my apartment?"</p><p> </p><p>The prefect seemed to fidget with his hands, wringing them and glancing away. He didn't like how quiet Ishimaru got. Because that was never a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoudai?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was worried."</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Taka turned around to face him. He still avoided his eyes, but nonetheless continued.</p><p> </p><p>"I was worried. You.. didn't come to school today and I.. I thought.."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo rubbed his nape bashfully, ready to be scolded for skipping school.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know, m' a coward. Pretty pathetic o' me to be cared of some chick who just touched m'face yesterday.. Sorry.."</p><p> </p><p>"You are not a coward!! Why do you keep thinking this was your fault?!"</p><p> </p><p>There it was again - that extremely defensive tone laced with confusion. Like when he apologized yesterday, and Taka said he shouldn't have.</p><p> </p><p>"What she did was <em> wrong </em>, a-and it doesn't matter if she is a woman! No one deserves to be touched without consent, regardless!!"</p><p> </p><p>The way Taka was getting so worked up over this concerned him. Did this matter to him <em>that</em> much?</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey, Taka, it's okay, I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoudai, it's <em>not </em>okay!!"</p><p> </p><p>Taka was practically ripping his hair out with how he tugged on it, eyes shut tight. His scalp was sure to pay him back later for such damage.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, what should he do?? Try and.. talk to him? No, he might get nervous and yell..</p><p> </p><p>An idea came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Can- Can I touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>Taka's grip on his hair loosened just enough for him to sniffle out a quiet "Yes," and Mondo found himself awkwardly wrapping his arms around the smaller teen.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange for both of them. Neither seemed used to the contact for reasons they had yet to share, but when Taka tightened his grip and hugged him tight, Mondo felt the need to return it.</p><p> </p><p>He was always taught that boys shouldn't be affectionate. That they should be tough, hard as a rock, <em> strong </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yet right now, with the way Taka just.. sobbed into his shirt, venting his frustrations and anger from yesterday, Mondo thought that he was strongest of the two.</p><p> </p><p>"It's… it's okay."</p><p> </p><p>God, he was terrible at comforting people. This was always Daiya's thing.</p><p> </p><p>Taka's response came out muffled, so he pulled away and wiped his face with a handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>"It's <em>not</em>, kyoudai. You shouldn't have- have let her treat you in such a way! You should've pushed her away, especially if you did not desire the contact!!"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo looked appalled, mouth wide. "I would never harm a chick no matter how much I hated her guts!!"</p><p> </p><p>Taka stomped his foot in frustration, groaning and began tugging his hair again.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoudai, there is a <em> significant difference </em> between dishonourably punching a woman, and gently pushing one away when SHE'S STICKING HER HANDS IN YOUR MOUTH!!"</p><p> </p><p>The tone he used made Mondo's blood heat. He knew that! He- he knew the difference, right? Yeah! He- he knew the difference!!</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get it, why is this bothering you so much? It was one thing, not like she hurt me or anythin'!"</p><p> </p><p>Okay, she sort've did, but bringing that up would've just made Taka more upset.</p><p> </p><p>"It <em> bothers </em> me, because I am afraid that one day, she will take advantage of that! I am afraid she will overstep boundaries that should <em> never </em> be crossed, all because she knew she could do it once before! She already has knowledge she knows will harm you!!"</p><p> </p><p>That.. made sense, actually. But Mondo would never let someone do something like that..</p><p> </p><p>Would he?</p><p> </p><p>Taka's hands were balled up in his shirt instead of his head this time. He shook, and was starting to cry again.</p><p> </p><p>"We have known each other for years, been friends for less, but-" He hiccups, "I do not wish for you to go through- go through such a <em> horrible </em> experience, no matter how small."</p><p> </p><p>The biker settled for keeping his hands placed on the other's shoulders. All of this irked him. So many questions began hitting him all at once.</p><p> </p><p>What was he really worried about? Why did this.. sound like he was speaking from experience? Why did he think Junko would-</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He won't let Junko do it. He'll be a man and do it himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll come t' school tomorrow. I'll tell the whole class before she can. It's.. it's <em> my </em> secret. I ain't gonna let some plastic bag wannabe spill shit that ain't hers just cuz she gets off on it."</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked at him again - but this time they made brief eye contact. There was understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"As long as.. you'll help me. I'll do it. It's a promise between men."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"A promise between men."</p><p> </p><p>And when he went back in for a hug, surprisingly, Monso enthusiastically returned it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - Toranouske</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter contains the following:<br/>- more underage smoking [YES i will put that in every chapter its in]<br/>- light mentions of cut lips/gums<br/>- attempted underage drinking [meaning mondo opens a beer and starts it, but he never finishes it]<br/>- mondo is touch starved.<br/>- minor nudity, its taka changing and it's there for a split second and nothing happens. mondo actually throws clothes at him.<br/>- severe anxiety from mondo about his braces<br/>- self deprecation/mondo blaming himself for daiya<br/>- night terrors<br/>- anxiety/ptsd attack from taka.<br/>- heavily implied/referenced past sexual abuse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you can tell this chapter will be leading into heavy topics such as sexual abuse for chapter 8. please be careful if any of this triggers you. take care of yourself :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo offered to let him stay the night.</p><p> </p><p>It would've be easier, and he didn't want Taka walking home this late in the evening. He refused to get on his bike, but Mondo knew that he was just delaying the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>He'd have to drive Taka in the morning anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Taka agreed. He asked Mondo to be paitent with him though, as this was a new environment, and he still wanted to do his routine as best as he could. It made him incredibly anxious. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that Mondo had his safety in mind was comforting though.</p><p> </p><p>"I uh. Gotta take you back n' the morning too."</p><p> </p><p>It was around 7 pm - Taka had been there for maybe 15 minutes or so - and it felt so.. <em>weird</em> having someone over at his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Michi hadn't even come over, not since his brother passed. He doesn't blame the kid, not one bit, but .. he gets lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Taka didn't seem bothered by the lack of TV. He actually found it quite normal. Though he did ask about it, because he knew many people did, Mondo explained that Daiya had to sell it to pay for the rent one day, and they just ended up living without it.</p><p> </p><p>He reached forward to grab his beer, and took a sip, cringing. His entire mouth burned, and when he looked over at his list, he forgot one important thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Put antiseptic shit on your lips.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taka, being observant as ever, made a comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you taken care of your injuries?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo jolted, his beer sloshing around in surprise. When Taka got silence in return, he sighed. He went forward, with the same question as always, and inspected Mondo's mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>Many of the cuts had scabbed over, but his guns looked red and slightly inflamed. He pursed his lips, and then looked down at his hands to find that atleast Mondo remembered to put bandaids on them.</p><p> </p><p>Repeating the question, to which Mondo replied yes, the prefect dragged him off to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>With a stern look, he pointed to the toilet, signaling for Mondo to sit. Now, Mondo didn't get intimidated easily. <strike>Tell that to Junko, jackass.</strike> But the look on Taka's face reminded him of when Daiya would scold him.</p><p> </p><p>So, obviously, he sat.</p><p> </p><p>Taka chose to stand. Mondo noticed how his hands hovered, still hesitant to touch him, to care for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, bro, you can touch my face. It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>The prefect bit his lip anxiously, but rest his hands on the sides of Mondo's face. There was a scabbed over sore on the corner of his mouth, and he frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any antiseptic?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh. Yeah. Should have some Baramycin somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>Taka began digging around in the sink cabinet, pulling out a very. <em>Used</em> tube.</p><p> </p><p>He cringed. </p><p> </p><p>"You get into too many fights for my liking."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo only shrugged with a sly smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, didn't have a big bad hall monitor t' keep me in check then, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>The small smile he got was worth the warmth in his chest. "Touche."</p><p> </p><p>He was going to ask again, Mondo knew immediately. It was in the way he shuffled, averted his eyes and then opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, Mondo gently took Taka's wrists and just-</p><p> </p><p>Put them on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't gotta ask every time. You can touch me for the rest of.. whatever yer doin'. It's <em> okay. </em>I'll tell ya if I want ya t'stop, promise."</p><p> </p><p>And he didn't ask again. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo couldn't focus on the sting, or the way the inside of his lips burned, or even how his jaw ached. As soon as Taka was touching him, all of his senses honed in on how his hands felt.</p><p> </p><p>As many times before, they were very warm. But he noticed that he had callouses, and they were surprisingly rough. What did he do that would make his hands rough like that? He knew Taka was strong. Did he train? He'd have to ask later.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing he noticed was that Taka was always gentle when touching him. He seemed scared at the mere concept of rough touches, was he afraid of hurting Mondo? He doubts the other would be able to, but the prefect <em> was </em> full of surprises.</p><p> </p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts when Taka cleared his throat, letting him know he was done. His cheek was still warm, comforting, good.. his eyes almost fluttered shut. But then Taka cleared his throat again, and his eyes shot open.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo quickly jerked away when he realised he had started <em> leaning into Taka's hand </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Kyoudai, did I-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "NOPE, NOPE YA DIDN' HURT ME, SHADDUP THAT DIDN' HAPPEN-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taka flinched at the volume, and Mondo apologized, his voice cracking, as he tired to keep his voice, along with his nerves, down.</p><p> </p><p>When multiple attempts failed, Mondo buried his face in his hands with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>"M'sorry.."</p><p> </p><p>"It's perfectly understandable! I gathered that when you get anxious or nervous, you accidentally yell."</p><p> </p><p>"You.. what?"</p><p> </p><p>It was Taka's turn to be embarrassed now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm.. I'm not good in a social setting, as many people know. Body language and tone are not my strong suit. So.. I.." He looked away, fidgeting with his hands again.</p><p> </p><p>"I .. gave myself the task to make mental notes on things. To try and correlate reactions to reasons. I made the conclusion that whenever you are nervous or embarrassed, you accidentally yell. I've noticed small things that change. Like yesterday, I got so mad when.. because I .."</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>".. I.. I apologize, if it is an invasion of privacy or-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Wait, hang on you.. you can..  tell when I get nervous?"</p><p> </p><p>Taka's head tilted, a little quirk Mondo learned that meant he was confused about something. He.. didn't get this either?</p><p> </p><p>"Why yes, of course? You show other signs of being nervous, your yelling is just something I noticed that happens mostly around that time. Why, do other people not think so?"</p><p> </p><p>Someone picked up on that.</p><p> </p><p>Someone <em> picked up on that. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Someone that wasn't Daiya picked up on that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Don't hug him don't hug him don't hug him-</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoudai?"</p><p> </p><p>"NO- shhit sorry- no, no, no one's- ah fuck."</p><p> </p><p>Taka huffs, setting the Baramycin tube down, muttering to himself about buying a new one soon, and crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's alright I suppose. It's just that you yell so much that you seem to be always nervous."</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>"... are you always nervous, kyoudai?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's lack of an answer was loud and clear. </p><p> </p><p>To anyone else, this might've been shocking. The gang leader, always picking fights, was always nervous and somewhat shy. It wasn't much he could change about it, it was embedded ever since he was younger. Get nervous, yell to get the threat away. Simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>To Mondo's relief, Taka didn't push it. He just glanced at his watch and gasped sharply.</p><p> </p><p>"My goodness, it is already eight o' clock! Do you by chance have any clothing I can sleep in?"</p><p> </p><p>SHIT, RIGHT, SLEEP.  NORMAL PEOPLE WENT TO BED AT REASONABLE TIMES.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, I got a couple a' t-shirts if you're alright wearing 'em. And you can take the bed, I ain't gonna be sleepin' much tonight anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked like he wanted to protest, but with a sigh, he left the bathroom to start removing his boots.</p><p> </p><p>Alone in the bathroom, Mondo pulled out the wax the guy who gave him braces - a dentist, right? - and began covering some of his brackets. It was awkward, and clunky, and a few of them had more wax than the others, but it kept him from cutting his mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo stared at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was slowly coming down, his eyeliner had gotten smudged slightly, and the bags under his eyes had gotten darker. The biker chuckled dryly, making a comment about looking like a heart broken school girl, before he began working the eyeliner off.</p><p> </p><p>Snatching a towel, he set it on the seat, and hopped in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Finding Taka standing in just his pants - which were quickly coming off too - was <em> not </em> what Mondo expected when he got out of the shower.</p><p> </p><p>In a fit of panic he threw the clothes clutched in his hands directly at Taka's face.</p><p> </p><p>"JESUS FUCK- P-put some clothes on, FUCK-" He shrieked, hiding his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taka laughed, setting folding his pants neatly on top of his uniform jacket, and unwrapped his sarashi.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo was starting to go over those past doubts about Taka being able to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>The dude was absolutely <em>jacked. </em>Taka could easily beat his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Once Taka was dressed, an awkward silence hung between them. Well, it felt awkward to Mondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Uh. Goodnight, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Mondo shut the door, and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>3 days. Or was it 4? However many days it had been, it warranted a much needed smoke break.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping a handinto his pocket to take his case out, he slid the porch door open, and leaned against the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to tell everyone. He was going to tell everyone that he had braces tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>God, why did that thought make him feel sick?</p><p> </p><p>It was stupid. He knew it was stupid, it wasn't such a big deal, braces.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya was never ashamed of his braces. Sure, he never <em>bragged, </em>but he was always proud of them. If someone noticed and wasnt a dick, he'd show them with pride. Though Mondo knew he was mostly proud of the fact that he worked hard enough to earn a reward - some damn health care.</p><p> </p><p>No one dared get in between that man and his accomplishments.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't Daiya. He could never be Daiya.</p><p> </p><p>That thought got him killed in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo let out a shaky sigh, blowing out smoke and staring over the balcony. He glanced back at his case.</p><p> </p><p>Dammit all to hell.</p><p> </p><p>"I made a friend."</p><p> </p><p>This time when he got no response, he decided to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>"He's strong. Kind. He reminds me f'you in the best way." He takes another drag. "Makes me feel weird though. Not a bad weird I guess but.." Mondo shuts his eyes. "He's the opposite of dad. He doesn't make me wanna get strong out of fear. He makes me wanna.. get strong because he makes me feel like I can, y'now?"</p><p> </p><p>Once again, no response.</p><p> </p><p>This was a mistake. This was definitely a mistake. He needs to stop doing this to himself.</p><p> </p><p>But then the wind picks up around him, and once again he feels cold. The sensation of arms wrapping tightly around him made him tense and he hears a soft whisper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm proud of you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mondo nearly blacks out. He's hallucinating. Shit. Shit he's tricked his brain into thinking he was talking to Daiya.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes off the feeling with a shudder</p><p> </p><p>Forcing himself to change the subject, and to get his mind off bad thoughts, He started to think about Taka instead.</p><p> </p><p>He was probably asleep by now. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was just laying in bed staring at the ceiling because it wasn't his dorm, and those weren't his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Okay that's enough of that. Mondo really needs to stop overthinking this shit. Just. Finish your beer and pass out on the couch or some shit.</p><p> </p><p>Putting out his cigarette and tossing it off the balcony, he came in quietly, and walked quietly to get his beer.</p><p> </p><p>Just as soon as he reached for it, the sound of heavy, panicked breathing caught his attention. It was barely audible, but he definitely heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, he tuned into the sound, staying so still he felt his body strain against the lack of movement.</p><p> </p><p>It was muffled, as the door was closed, but he if he listened hard enough, he could make out panicked breathing and quiet whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>No one else was in his house. Just him and..</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p> </p><p>That was Taka.</p><p> </p><p>They sounded like a nightmare. No, wait, you wake up from nightmares. This was most likely a night terror.</p><p> </p><p>His first thought was to wake the other up. That's what he did when Daiya had them, and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>But he also remembers that being forcibly woken up in a place that's unfamiliar, with someone you may not remember right away, was scary.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo remembers the old police officer who had taken him in for a few days after Daiya died, keeping an eye on him. He remembers being woken up one night, and he remembers that he immediately resorted to violence in his panicked state.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, against his better judgment, he abandoned his drink, and snuck into the room. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, Taka was thrashing. His eyebrows were creased, breath quick and heavy, and he looked like he was sweating. Mondo flinched when Taka's hand grasped at his shirt, and got closer when he noticed it seemed like Taka was trying to..</p><p> </p><p>Take it off?</p><p> </p><p>Well, if this was anything like his, Taka would end up waking up on his own, and calm down. The best he could do is leave now, and pretend it never even happ-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Grandpa, stop-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Taka didn't want to tell him anything about his grandfather doing any harm to <em>him. </em>Sure, he gathered that something might've happened. The distaste in his voice when he addressed him was expected with the man's actions, but they sounded too.. personal. Too personal.</p><p> </p><p>What.. happened?</p><p> </p><p>Taka whimpered, gasping out another quiet plea as he curled up. Mondo decided then and there he couldn't leave. Not when his best friend was clearly in distress. Maybe it would be good for him to wake up to someone he knew?</p><p> </p><p>The next he knew, Taka had jolted awake and shot up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"STOP!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were wide and darted around the room. The bed shook with how hard he was trembling. The boy gasped sharply as he brought his knees to his chest. Taka's hands immediately went up to his head, tugging his hair harshly. </p><p> </p><p>All he said was a broken mantra of "<em>Stopstopstopstopstopstop-"</em></p><p> </p><p>Mondo knew better than to touch him right now. </p><p> </p><p>In the calmest voice he could muster, though he clearly wasn't sure what to do, he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Taka."</p><p> </p><p>The boy flinched, but it got his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where you are right now?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulping a couple times, Taka took time to look around the room and try to gather his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I- I'm. I'm in- I'm in a bedroom-"</p><p> </p><p>"What d' you see in the bedroom?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I see- I see a.. a person. A-and a- a uhm-"</p><p> </p><p>Taka tugged harder at his hair, so Mondo decided to help him.</p><p> </p><p>"A nightstand?"</p><p> </p><p>"That- that, yes, that-"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know who I am?"</p><p> </p><p>Taka hiccups, focusing on trying to slow his breathing. His hands are shaking as he looks up and stares Mondo down.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're- you're.. you're my Kyoudai."</p><p> </p><p>"D' you remember my name?"</p><p> </p><p>Taka opened his mouth to speak, but was caught off with a few rough coughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Your.. your name is.. it's Mondo. Mondo Owada. This is.. this is your apartment."</p><p> </p><p>Afraid of startling him with any sudden movements, Mondo gave his confirmation verbally.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right. Yer in my apartment. Yer safe."</p><p> </p><p>They were both quiet for a bit after that, save for Taka's soft crying. </p><p> </p><p>"The shirt."</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Taka wasn't clutching his knees anymore, and was working at drying his face instead. With a shaky sniffle, he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't.. he didn't like the t-texture of linen. He would.. would leave me alone if I wore linen. T-this is cotton."</p><p> </p><p>There was silence again. Mondo was ready to ask if he could touch him before Taka answered for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Please hug me." Taka blurted before he could stop, "I- I just- I need you to ground me, I need you to-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I get it."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo scooted closer on the bed, and wrapped his friend in a tight hug. He didn't usually do this, but with the way Taka buried his face in his neck and squeezed him back made him think he should do this more often.</p><p> </p><p>They both grew quiet again, and Mondo simply held his best friend close.</p><p> </p><p>"Toranosuke."</p><p> </p><p>It was muffled, but Taka only moved his head to be heard easier. </p><p> </p><p>Right, his grandfather. Calling for him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"You already know about the scandal."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo nodded. There was another beat before Taka let out the breath he had been holding.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to share a secret tomorrow. And I'm.. I'm sure you have many questions."</p><p> </p><p>Nudging at Mondo to get out of his hug, Taka paused for what wasn't going to be the last time that night.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's time I tell you the scandal that the press never got their hands on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what happens next chapter is all personal headcanons!! you do not have to agree with what i believe!! but please be respectful about it if you disagree!! also, the product mondo mentions is the japanese equivalent of neosporin. thank you, have a nice day ^^!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - Protected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter contains the following:<br/>- graphic past sexual abuse [however, it is not rape]<br/>- past physical abuse [both from mondo and taka's past]<br/>- mentions of ableism<br/>- implied homophobia<br/>- they share a bed, but only for comfort's sake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just some bros being dudes, comforting each other on trauma and helping each other through the night</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was eight," He started, shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"And it .. was before he resigned. Before everything. I enjoyed his company. He was kind. He.. would spoil my family. He was truly my grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>"But then he .. he started letting .. the power get to his head. He told himself that since he was a prime minister, he could do anything, and because he was a <em>genius</em>, he could outsmart anyone that tried to stop him."</p><p> </p><p>"It was. Small things at first. He would act less kind. Invite me over less. He'd be secretive. </p><p> </p><p>And- and he- he.. he began to take advantage of his status. He would bring younger women into his office. My mother included."</p><p> </p><p>For a split second, he looks like he is filled with the rage of a thousand suns. But just as quickly does it fizzle out, as he slumps forward.</p><p> </p><p>"She.. she went missing not long after. I'm sure you get the idea with .. <em> that."</em></p><p> </p><p>"One day, one of his women caught wind of me and how I.. am. She.. she was.. she was <em>attracted</em> to me, a-and .. she requested my grandfather bring me to one of their.. their <em> sessions, </em>and he <em> should've said no, why didn't he say no-" </em></p><p> </p><p>Taka tugs at his hair, hiding his face, and Mondo is ready to leave it, end the subject then and there, because this is clearly hurting Taka, and he doesn't like that look on the prefect.</p><p> </p><p>But still, he continues. </p><p> </p><p>"He brought me under the illusion of .. meeting a teacher. A special teacher. One who would help me, since they had recently found out I was autistic. I did not question it." He shakes. "I should have."</p><p> </p><p>"She seemed kind at first. Introducing herself, shaking my hand, asking questions. But then- then she. She locked the door, and she began.. began ordering him to do. To do <em>horrible</em> things, and- and she thought I didn't know what that was going on. I was <em> naive </em> , not stupid<em>. </em>But I was- I was so- <em>confused</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I was confused why my grandfather started touching me. Confused on why he <em> let </em> her when she started touching me too. I knew I did not like it. I knew I wanted it to stop. He was someone <em> close, </em> someone I had <em> trusted </em>, and somehow that didn’t matter. He ignored all my pleas, ignored all of my bargains, promises to be a better child."</p><p> </p><p>Taka sounded betrayed, and rightfully so. Even after all these years, nearly a decade later,  he was still so <em> hurt </em> by his own family's decision. And honestly? Mondo couldn't blame him.</p><p> </p><p>Not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>"He was so rough. He didn't even try to be gentle. They weren't- they weren't the hands of the grandfather I knew, they were the hands of <em> scum. </em>And she tried to get him to go further. To go all the way. Only then did he stop.."</p><p> </p><p>Taka sneered, tugging at his hair harder. The venom in his eyes made Mondo shudder.</p><p> </p><p>"However, the only reason he stopped was because he called it tainted.Wrong. <em> Immoral. </em>Not because I was his family, no, he seemed to not have a <em>problem</em> with that; but because I was a male. Which made me question him even more - if I was a girl, would he have gone that far? Would he have agreed to her request in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>"I was.. I was <em> scared </em>. I was a scared little boy, cowering in the corner, trying to get my grandfather's hands away from me. Trying to get <em>her</em> hands away from me. They thought because of my disability, that I couldn't comprehend what happened that night. That I would keep quiet, and never tell anyone about it. And for a while, I did."</p><p> </p><p>".. but my father heard him. When I left his office, that night I confessed everything to my father. The woman, my grandfather, all of it. He was livid. Furious. My father was the one who told the police.</p><p> </p><p>"She was arrested days later, and had outed my grandfather on their <em> escapades. </em>That was when we found out about the human trafficking. But they never larned mine, no matter how much my father tried to tell them. They didn't believe him or me. Because we were Ishimaru's. And being an Ishimaru was revolting.</p><p> </p><p>"He was surprised that news about me wasn't in the paper. But that didn't stop him from getting angry at his loss, how he was caught. He called me to his office for different reason. Take his anger out on me. Hit me. Touch me more. Tell me that I was disgusting, tainted, a cursed child who had ruined his career, and that I- that I deserved everything they did to me."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo didn't like how he seemed to get smaller with each recalled word.</p><p> </p><p>Taka's next few words were the quietest.</p><p> </p><p>"So many children had to suffer at their hands. What if I came clean sooner? Would they have been spared?</p><p> </p><p>Silence hung between the two. Mondo opened his mouth to answer  when-</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to promise me that you won't see me any differently than you see me now. Promise me right now."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, as if offended by the mere idea, he replied, "Fuckin'- of course."</p><p> </p><p>".. I am not wrong. I am not immoral. I.. I know this now, after many years, but still, sometimes I feel that I-".</p><p> </p><p>"Yer nowhere <em> near </em> any of that shit."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's head shot up, and they made brief eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Yer not wrong, yer not immoral, and god forbid, yer not fuckin tainted. Yer the strongest guy I know. Admitting this, I.. I know it must've been hard, man. I get it. I get the.. the want, the <em> need, </em> t’ not be seen differently than how you are. I would <em> never </em> see you any differently cuz some douchey old man decided he was gonna blame you for somethin’ you couldn't even control."</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the way the other's breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>"Taka. God, I.. can I touch ya? Just- just fer a quick second. You can say n-"</p><p> </p><p>Before he even finished the question, Taka had lurched forward, hugging him again.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed that way for a few seconds before Taka whispered again.</p><p> </p><p>"You.. you said I was strong. It made me strong, didn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo hugged Taka real tight with those words.</p><p> </p><p>Just like how his brother would.</p><p> </p><p>He shut his eyes, and buried his face in Taka’s hair, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on the other's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoudai. You .. you were a <em> child </em> . You weren't supposed t’ be strong. You were supposed t’ be <em>safe."</em></p><p> </p><p>Mondo couldn't stop the memory coming, and only hugged Taka tighter to ground himself as his surroundings changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was gone. Mondo only hoped he didn't come back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His face stung. His cheek was bruised, and he was crying, ugly too. Curled up under the table, he trembled, and hugged himself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No one was home. His mom was at a bar. His brother was still at school. And his father had just left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Little Mondo was alone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sound of the door opening made him cower, hugging himself tighter. This was it. He was back. Just as he was preparing for another hit, they spoke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mondo? Oh my god, Mondo-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daiya. That was Daiya. Daiya was home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He let himself get pulled out from under the table, and leaned into his brother who gasped when he saw his face. Mondo sobbed, clutching onto him like a lifeline, and Daiya simply ran his fingers through his hair, rocking back and forth as he cradled his little brother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Did dad do this? Did dad hit you again?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wiping away the snot on his face, he nodded. “D-daddy said- Daddy said that I-I'm a coward, a-and should be glad, cuz- cuz it’ll make me strongs like you, aniki. A-Am I gonna be strongs like you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The look on Daiya’s face just confused him, as he pulled little Mondo closer, squeezing him tight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Aniki?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yer a kid, Mon, you ain’t supposed to be strong. It’s okay.. It’s okay..  We don’t gotta be strong right now.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daiya continued to rock him back and forth, right in the middle of their apartment.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He held him as if the boy would crumble to dust if he didn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he found himself back in his room, Taka was limp in his arms. Not asleep limp, but limp as in processing everything that had been thrown at him. And that was okay, because Mondo may not have understood the exact trauma Taka went through, he understood the feeling of the world crashing down on you so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>In a quiet, broken whisper, Taka shook. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mondo only hummed in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“No need t’ thank me. Everyone deserves human decency.”</p><p> </p><p>Taka chuckled wetly, not expecting his own words used again him, and wiped his face and grimaced at the state of Mondo’s shirt. “Oh, Mondo, I-”</p><p> </p><p>But Mondo held a hand up to stop him. The bed squeaked as he got off, shucking off his shirt and tossing it somewhere that he'll end up forgetting. Digging through his wardrobe, he pulled out another, much baggier shirt. </p><p> </p><p>It was old, with a few cigarette holes in it, and looked worn out, but it was something to wear and there was sentimental value to it.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like Daiya was here to help him comfort Taka.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling it over his head, he dusted it off, and gave a sort've, ‘ta-da!’ gesture. The other giggled, and the biker smiled. Baby steps. </p><p> </p><p>“See? Good as new. I needed t’ do laundry anyway, so you did me a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Taka shifted on the bed, and stared down at the sheets balled up in his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“... this .. is a strange request, but.. Can you.. Can you sleep with me tonight? You can decline, I just..” He hugged himself, whispering, “I just don’t want to be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's eyes softened, and he nodded, already making his way over. "Course, bro."</p><p> </p><p>Climbing into bed next to him, Mondo scooted enough to give him room, and hummed quietly. </p><p> </p><p>".. Mondo?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go for it, bro."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's hand inched from under the blanket, and went for Mondo's hand, laying freely on the pillow. Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around Mondo's palm, and Mondo felt them close around his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Taka felt the tension leave his body, and relaxed into the mattress, shutting his eyes. Mondo felt himself relax too. He hadn't shared a bed with someone in so long, he had forgotten how comforting it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight. For .. for real this time."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, bro."</p><p> </p><p>While Taka dozed off, feeling safe and comfortable, Mondo used his free hand to pluck at his bands. </p><p> </p><p>He supposed the panic of his revelation could wait until tomorrow. Right now, Taka needed him.</p><p> </p><p>And eventually, the warmth in his chest spread out, and the butterflies in his stomach calmed down, as he finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i saw some comments asking if i was okay, because i had mentioned that taka's csa would be because of personal reasons, but i am alright! this is cathartic, as someone had called it earlier, and it's me projecting onto comfort i wish i got. i am much better now. thank you all for the kind comments ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter contains the following:<br/>- anxiety<br/>- junko being her despair loving self<br/>- homophobia? i mean, im bisexual but im not comfortable writing the f slur. It's more so implied.<br/>- surprisingly not as much considering the last chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not updating! been busy haha. not to mention it's difficult writing a character when you know so little about her. hopefully junko is in character this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't his phone alarm that woke Mondo up.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kiyotaka <em> fucking </em> Ishimaru's internal clock.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of waking up at 7:30, like usual, he was woken up at 5:50 am, with Taka starting laundry, and digging around for what sounded like breakfast ingredients. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo groaned, and rolled over, only for Taka to gently shake his shoulder and quietly ask him to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm… gimme five more minutes…"</p><p> </p><p>"But then it would be 6 am, and I wouldn't be able to eat with you."</p><p> </p><p>He actually sounded upset about not getting to eat with Mondo, so, reluctantly, he sat up in the bed and stretched briefly. The cracking of bones made him sigh in relief, and Taka cringe in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's hair was a mess. Blonde hair covering his face, hiding his eyes, and brown locks cascading down his shoulders, ending just below his collarbones. Running his hand through it, his fingers got caught in knots, and he winced when it pulled at his scalp. </p><p> </p><p>Taka leaned forward, taking his free hand, and dragged him with little resistance to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>On the table, were two bowls of rice, eggs cracked on top of them. Wooden chopsticks were set to the left of both bowls, and Taka let go of his hand to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>After realizing Taka was waiting for him to sit, he quickly scrambles to get in his seat with a nervous grin. The biker opens his mouth to take out his rubber bands, setting them on the table to throw away later. </p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. There was a much better air around the two, especially considering last night. Neither of them acknowledged or spoke about it, and Mondo didn't mind. </p><p> </p><p>Taka ended up finishing first, but didn't leave the table until Mondo had finished, which was shortly after. Collecting the two bowls, he rinsed them out and left them in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at his watch, he ushers Mondo to go take a shower, promising that clean clothes will be ready for him when he gets out.</p><p> </p><p>And Mondo has no objections. He just shrugs, grabs the nearest towel, and gets in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets in, the warm water hitting his back, he absentmindedly plucks his bands and then it hits him like a bucket of ice water - he has to tell everyone today. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo shudders, taking his hand out of his mouth before he can bite down and do something he regrets. He made a promise. He always keeps his promises. But FUCK- does he have the guts? </p><p> </p><p>To others, this may not seem like a big deal. It may seem small, insignificant. You'd probably think, "But Mondo, that's such a silly thing to get so upset over! They're just braces!"</p><p> </p><p>But to him, to Mondo 'Big Bad' Owada, this was fucking <em> huge </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo ground his teeth, ignoring the stabbing pain he got from it. He needed it. He needed something to keep him from spiraling. And if shitty teeth did the job, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Who would laugh? Junko, definitely. If she wasn't already planning some shit, which he knew she was.</p><p> </p><p>Leon may rag on him, but god knows if he'll be serious or joking. Hard to tell with him sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro might not care. The dude didn't care about much, he was chill. Mondo felt himself relax a little more at that thought. </p><p> </p><p>Aoi, Sayaka, and Sakura might not care either. They were always kind, and weren't quick to judge. That reassured him a little more too.</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi might acyually <em>sympathize</em> with him. But the last thing he wanted was anyone else's pity.</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya, the bastard, would most likely berate him. That'll piss him off for sure, but maybe he could toss back one of those four eyes comments. Nah, then his lap dog would bark, and Toko was annoying enough when she wasn't constantly blabbering about Togami. He scowled to no one in particular just imagining it.</p><p> </p><p>Celeste and Kyoko were obviously the hardest to decipher. They were the quiet judges - they watched from afar and gained an opinion over time. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if they had already figured it out. </p><p> </p><p>Those chicks were creepy in that sense.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Makoto, who would probably acknowledge it and wouldn't talk about it knowing he didn't like it. Somehow the kid was perceptive and oblivious as hell all at once. Definitely a wild card.</p><p> </p><p>… but Chihiro. God, fucking- Chihiro was who he was really worried about.</p><p> </p><p>The kid looked up to him. Saw him as the peak of masculinity. If they saw he had dorkish braces, and an underbite, how would they think of him? Would they lose their opinion of him? Think he was a loser?</p><p> </p><p>Mondo shook his head, growling to himself. <em> Stop that </em> , he scolded. <em> Chihiro ain't like that </em>.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the bathroom door brought him back to reality, and he didn't even hear Taka speaking as he swore, turning the water off and snatching his towel off the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly grabbed the clothes Taka handed to him, and they both dressed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't."</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon bro, it ain't that bad."</p><p> </p><p>". . ."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I even got a helmet you can wear if that's botherin' you."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you not have a helmet?"</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't answerin' any more questions."</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked down at the helmet in his hands and pursed his lips. Eventually, he put it on after another glance at his watch, and mounted the motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>"You must obey all traffic laws and obey the speed limit."</p><p> </p><p>With a quick rev, and a cocky grin, Mondo turned to give Taka one last thing before they left.</p><p> </p><p>"You might wanna hold on."</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Taka had practically squeezed the life out of him the whole trip. He can't exactly blame the guy, he had been going just below the speed limit, but he didn't have to squeeze hard.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was reassurance. Because, it actually helped calm some of Mondo's nerves about his 'big reveal.'</p><p> </p><p>. . . Wait a damn minute.</p><p> </p><p>.. Why the <em>fuck </em>is Junko waving at them?</p><p> </p><p>The two immediately got bad vibes.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo parked his bike with a suspicious glare, and managed to get Taka off safely. Placing the helmet on his hip, he tried to make his way into the school, to just avoid her and whatever mess she was planning.</p><p> </p><p>"The hell is she up to.."</p><p> </p><p>"Smile for the camera boys!!"</p><p> </p><p>With a "CLICK!" A bright flash made Mondo swear, and shield his eyes. Taka wasn't much better, sputtering out a reply as his own eyes shut tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"What the FUCK?!"</p><p> </p><p>Junko whistled, holding up the photo and giving it a little wiggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome! I got it."</p><p> </p><p>"Get <em> what??" </em></p><p> </p><p>With a giggle, she turns the picture around to reveal Mondo, mouth open wide, hiding his face, and showing off his braces to the world. </p><p> </p><p>Panic shot up through Mondo as he reached forward to try and grab the photo. </p><p> </p><p>Even in her heels, Junko moved with grace, getting away just before he could reach it. With a sly smile, she reaches into her coat pocket, and pulls out two more photos. </p><p> </p><p>One portrayed Mondo laughing with Taka at a restaurant. The other showed Mondo picking the rice from his teeth with Taka during lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Mondo's blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>"H-how did you-"</p><p> </p><p>She holds up a camera, a Polaroid camera, and wiggles it around for emphasis, "I managed to get a hold of Mahiru's old camera. It's <em> amazing </em> what a wink and a smile can get you."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo growled. </p><p> </p><p>"You fuckin' know what I mean, bitch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the first two were because I got bored! Got all dressed up, went around town, caught you two on.. whatever the hell that was, and snapped a pic!</p><p> </p><p>"The second one was me just lookin around, and finding you two hanging out again!" She shrugged. "After I got into some deep shit yesterday, thanks to Mr. Stick up his ass. Now, I usually don't care, but I wanted to have a reason for a little payback."</p><p> </p><p>Junko pat's her pocket with a dangerous smile, before she reaches up and boops his nose with another giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I know you probably wouldn't want these pictures to get out, huh? Would be pretty bad for your reputation, and boy, oh boy, you must be feelin' a lot of despair just thinkin' about it, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>This time, Taka stepped forward, and nudged her away roughly with that same anger from the last time she touched him.</p><p> </p><p>"As a matter of fact, we had planned to tell the class this very evening. Your threats do no good, Ms. Enoshima, and I will not hesitate to report you again if you do not have those photos deleted."</p><p> </p><p>But Junko's smile only grew wider. With a click of her tongue, she waved a finger in front of him, mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, tsk tsk, Ishimaru.. who said I was going to <em> just </em> share them with the class?"</p><p> </p><p>She turned her gaze back to Mondo, who was frozen, gaping.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure I can squeeze in some extra photos at my next photo shoot~. Don't think your biker pals would take kindly to their boss bein' a nerd AND a homo, am I right? </p><p> </p><p>And the world went still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>completely unrelated, but how would you guys feel if i just sprung a fuckin ghost on ya next chapter. idk. hypothetically of course. also might post a one shot later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 - Junko Enoshima gets fuckin BITCH slapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter contains the following:<br/>- ghostly shenanigans <br/>- violent thoughts <br/>- more angry taka <br/>- angry junko<br/>- minor panic attacks <br/>- togami's a little shit for like, 2 seconds<br/>- junko gets slapped, but im not gonna tell you who does it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the moment you've all been waiting for. i didnt even give this one a cool title i just felt you'd all like to know lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, not fuck. There wasn't a swear bad enough for whatever the HELL Mondo was currently feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he was so GODDAMN angry. Rage bubbled inside him, and it threatened to boil over, to burn whoever was closest to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fear of his reputation being not only ruined by one thing, a thing he had just gotten the courage to tell his classmates, but something else that had been buried deep, deep below any thought, feeling, or trauma he had, so deep that he refused to tell even Daiya, or hell, even himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was even a disgusting combination of the two, curdling inside him like spoiled milk, ready to burst from so much pressure.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to grab Junko by her shitty hair extensions. He wanted to rip off her fake eyelashes. He wanted to kick her face into the pavement, wiping her makeup, and and everything else fake about her into the fucking concrete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo could feel the tremors in his hands, could hear the blood roaring in his ears, and he knew he was close to blacking out from rage, and doing something he knew he would regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he almost, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lurched forward to choke the life out of Enoshima, something made him stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand rested on his bicep, and squeezed, not enough to trigger his fight, but enough for him to hone in on the sensation, and bring himself back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Count. Right, he could count. That was something Daiya taught him whenever he got real mad as a kid. He took a deep breath, and Taka stood beside him, watching him carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thr- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a damn minute-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rage isn't making him.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>hallucinate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because.. because there's no fucking way those pictures should be out of her pocket and floating in mid-air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blacked out. Yeah, that was the answer. He was probably beating Junko into the ground already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… but when he turned and saw the look on Taka's face, he told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this was actually happening, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would not be going to jail for a 3rd time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junko seemed like she hadn't noticed yet, too caught up in their expressions to see what was actually going on. She just stood there, high and mighty with a cocky grin on her face, and before she knew it, she was- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being aggressively </span>
  <em>
    <span>bapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the photos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The he- </span>
  <em>
    <span>HEY!!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junko reached up to try and grab at the photos, but they just seemed to go a little higher every time she jumped up, and it reminded Mondo of how Daiya would hold a candy bar above his head teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he just.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burst out </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of laminated paper wiggling as it hit her head was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too fucking funny,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his rage melted away, just as, if not quicker, than it came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Taka, who had been trying to hold back his giggles, had also started laughing his ass off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fear of blackmail was no longer there, and the scene before them was all they could think about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junko growled in frustration, her face flushed a bright red with embarrassment, and most likely also anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"SHUT UP!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached one last time, almost grabbing the pictures, when they suddenly dropped, the wind blowing it out the gate, and into the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She debated running out to get them, but decided she had humiliated herself enough, and stomped her boots with a frustrated shout. Turning to Mondo and Taka, who were leaning on each other, laughing their ASSES off, she points an accusatory finger towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fashionista stomped up to the duo, and jabbed her finger into Mondo's chest, cutting his laughter short into an </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ow, what the fuck-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did this, didn't you?! You little shit, you wanted to humiliate me!! Don't think you're in the clear just because I lost those damn photos!! I WILL get you back for this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junko shrieked, jabbing her finger to his chest as she stepped forward with each word. Her nail dug into his skin, and Mondo reached up to grab her wrist before she pressed any harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them stood still, and grew quiet. They stared each other down, and Taka could practically SEE the sparks emitting from the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a scowl, she practically ripped her hand from him, and dusted off her leopard print jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, Mukuro calls for her sister. As she turns to leave, she decides to give Taka and Mondo the bird, to Taka’s absolute horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said before, brace face. Don't think you’re in the clear just cause I lost those photos, I can always get more,” She sneered, “So make sure you watch your back more than usual, prick, because I’ll be damned if I don’t get to watch you succumb to despair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka stepped forward, placing a hand on Mondo's arm, about to reprimand her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> things when he stopped suddenly, seemingly limp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked a few times, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y' alright bro?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sorry. Let's head inside. You're going to do great."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo rubbed at his nape with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mondo has something he would like to share with us, and if I hear any of you making fun of him," Taka sends a pointed glare at Junko and Togami, "I will not hesitate to write you up. Am I clear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he agree to this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he make that promise. He could've just. Left Taka alone, they didn't have to talk, they didn't- no. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking- FUCK. SHIT. HE'S GOTTA GO UP THERE.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka gave him a look, a look of concern that his brain twisted into a look of pity, and Mondo grumbled, making his way to the front of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I uh.." His fists clenched in his pockets, and he felt the case in his hand. "I.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the back, Togami scoffed, and adjusted his glasses. "Spit it out already. You're stuttering more than Fukawa."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a swift motion, one of Mondo's hands came out to slam on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU TRY TELLIN' EVERYONE YOU GOT BRACES, PRICK!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… pure, unadulterated silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Shit shit shit shit FUCK. FUCKING- GOD DAMMIT.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one dared to even breathe, and FUCK, he wished someone would just fucking SAY SOMETHING.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And someone did. Someone small, and skittish, who knew Mondo well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thank you for telling us, Mondo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chihiro fixed their dress with a warm smile, and Mondo felt his heart squeeze. He avoided the kid, didn't give them any explanation, and now they're thanking him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you could tell us, Mondo! I have to admit, we were getting a little worried about how quiet you had been lately."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka was the next to speak, offering her own smile. It made Mondo feel a little less sick, but he was still silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the back, Sakura nodded. For some reason, that alone was the most comforting reaction. No mocking from Junko, Byakuya, or even Toko. It was. Yeah. Maybe it wasn't such a huge deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka pat his back with a smile, and sent him off to his seat so he could do the announcements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, this. This was okay. This is okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Comforted completely, he assured himself the rest of the day would be fine. So much so, that Mondo failed to notice the way Taka's eyes went from purple to red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka was late again. Wait, no, he was still doing his rounds. Yeah. That's why. God, he needed to start remembering these things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brace face!! Oi, brace face!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to find a different spot to wait for Taka after school. This was starting to get ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junko strolled up, and surprisingly without the camera too, and with a grin, draped an arm over his shoulder, leaning into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. Nope. What the fuck, what the shit, can she fucking NOT-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get off of me, for fucks sake-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo began to move away, scowling in disgust when she quickly grabbed his jacket. Her grin now longer had joyful undertones, instead was filled with rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me how you fucking did it. Tell me how you did what you did this morning, right now!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jerked him, growling. When he didn't answer, she shook him harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said TELL ME! TELL ME, TELL ME TELL ME </span>
  <em>
    <span>TELL ME!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo was about to shove her off, eyes wide and panicked, because he's never seen her get angry like this. And it reminds him of someone, and he wants- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get away, then and there-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many time's do we have'ta fuckin' tell ya, toots.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo jerked, looking up to find a hand gripping her shoulder. His eyes somehow widened even more, and he felt the air leave his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka had yanked her off him, and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>slapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. It was quick, fast, and sounded like it knocked some sense into her, because she immediately let go of Mondo's jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKIN' TOUCH HIM!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK JUST-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junko stared at him, also wide eyed, as she held her cheek. It wasn't a hard slap, but it was a slap regardless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a single word, she stumbled off, most likely to find her sister, muttering to herself about Taka being a 'moral freak'.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, Taka turned to him, and gave him a concerned look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'okay? She didn' hurtcha did she?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was weird. Fuck, fuck this was so weird. First the flying pictures, now this? Why was Taka acting like this? What the fuck occured to cause THIS?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And fuck, did he just call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>toots?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No one even said that anymore! Well, someone did, practically used it religiously, but.. no.. wait a damn minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purple eyes. Those mannerisms. That body language, hell, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span> even looked..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo stumbled back, and his hands quivered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to ask a really dumb question. He should already know the answer, that it was wrong, that it wasn't possible. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't be possible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... no.. no fuckin' way.. you.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka's - or was it? - face fell into a lazy grin, and Mondo knew immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Daiya?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle - </span>
  <em>
    <span>it sounded just like him, just like him how, how could it</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Taka's body relaxed, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. With a wink, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In the flesh, Mon."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>will daiya's/takas actions have consequences? will junko strike again? find out next time on: what the fuck even is the plot of this fic anymore!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 - What the actual FUCK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the following contains: <br/>- panic attacks<br/>- self harm [mild, mondo bites his lip too hard]<br/>- mentions of hoshi and yu<br/>- mentions of ouid [weed]<br/>- ghosts but, actually</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>boy oh boy here we go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Mondo did was throw a punch.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help it. His brother had been dead for 3 years. Mondo <em>watched</em> <em>him die, he held his corpse.</em> </p><p> </p><p>And now all of a sudden his <em> spirit </em> is possessing his best friend?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. You’d freak the fuck out too.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya - <em> no, he can't call him that, not with that face, not with </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> face - </em> didn't seem to be fazed and easily caught his fist. Mondo's hands were trembling again. Trembling so hard they shook even in Daiya’s tight grasp. </p><p> </p><p>"Mon, y’need to calm down-"</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! DON'T CALL ME THAT, <em> DAMMIT- </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo's voice broke as he tried to throw another punch with his free hand. It was caught just as quickly as the first one. Daiya looked at him with such concern that it made him flinch. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Fuck, </em> Don't call me that, yer not Daiya, don't <em> call me that-" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, I won't call y' that. We should go somewhere more private, 'kay?"</p><p> </p><p>But Mondo didn't budge. He stood there, practically cowering as he was restrained by his best friend. The voice, fuck, fuck fuck fuck WHY why did it sound like him too? It was Taka. The man before him was Taka, but it also most certainly was <em> not </em> Taka and that fucked with him.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo started speaking before he even thought of the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Yer dead."</p><p> </p><p>Their face softened. "I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Yer-Yer fuckin' <em> dead. </em> I watched- I watched you die, I watched it with my own two eyes. I watched you get hit by that fuckin’ truck, Daiya, I held yer fuckin' <em> corpse </em> , I- I <em> killed </em> you <em> , Daiya I fucking killed you, why- why why why why-” </em></p><p> </p><p>Mondo wasn't even talking to them anymore - he was simply rambling to himself. Incomplete sentences, broken words, along with a mantra of <em> 'Why?’ </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Mondo-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “THIS ISN’T FUNNY, TAKA, CUT THIS SHIT OUT!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mondo gasped for air, trying to jerk his hands away. Daiya only held tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Public.</p><p> </p><p>Public, they’re in <em> fucking public. </em> That made it worse. That made it <em> so much worse. </em> What if she came back? What if she took more pictures, when he’s on the edge of crying? What if she found them?</p><p> </p><p>She would do that. He knows she would. He certainly wouldn't put it past her. She did tell him to watch his back. She could be anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo’s breathing was heavy and uneven. His eyes were darting to the area around them, searching, <em> looking, </em>for someone that would catch them, ruin them.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya was dead, and Mondo killed him.</p><p> </p><p>So how can Taka be so <em> cruel </em> as to play this kind of trick on him?</p><p> </p><p>His lips stung. The familiar taste of copper dripped onto his tongue. He couldn't focus on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the day I kicked Hoshi out? Hoshi Owada, she’s our mom. I took ya fer ice cream earlier that day. Took ya out of school too, remember that Mondo? You were 10 years old. I was 16. Did you tell him that? Would anyone else know that, Mondo?”</p><p> </p><p>Mondo opened his eyes - when had he shut them? - and found himself making direct eye contact with- no. No that eye color, that’s..</p><p> </p><p>Taka’s eyes weren't their normal ruby red. They were a strange, magenta like purple, one that Mondo had only seen in two other people.</p><p> </p><p>His father and Daiya.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow the acceptance was worse, because Mondo felt tears finally bubble over, choking back a sob as he searched his friend’s eyes. Daiya - or Taka? Their concern was astoundingly similar - pulled him in for a tight hug. If he didn’t believe this was Daiya before, he certainly did now.</p><p> </p><p>But Mondo still couldn't breathe right. His lungs burned, and he let out short gasps of air, hugging tighter as he felt dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>"Mondo, Mondo, hey, count with me okay? Count with me." Daiya whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"One.. two.."</p><p> </p><p>"... t-three- f-fo.. four.. five.."</p><p> </p><p>"Six.. seven.. eight… nine… ten."</p><p> </p><p>He paused, his grip loosening. "Hey, can you feel me? I gotcha kid, I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>Daiya hummed, rubbing his back. Everything Mondo said bothered him, but he wasn't going to talk about it right now. Maybe sometime when they were alone, when he was calmer, or when he could explain. But for now, he needed to just. Exist here.</p><p> </p><p>With a shuddery sigh, Mondo nudged them away, and quickly wiped at his face. As he tried to hide any fact that he cried, Daiya gave his shoulder a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>"I know this is probably.. real freaky. I mean, I .. <em> leave </em> for three years, and then come back in the form of smackin' a bitch." Daiya smiles, though it's clear he's anxious. Maybe the fact that his - well, not <em> exactly </em>his - body kept twitching, or the way he looked strained played into it.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo snickers in return, still wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You've made flashier entrances."</p><p> </p><p>Daiya let's out another laugh, his eyes crinkling, and Taka's dimples showing. It's hard to remember this is Taka's body.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which..</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think the kid eactly.. <em> appreciates </em> me poppin' up outa nowhere and slappin' a chick with his body.." He held his hands up in surrender and gave a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Though in my defense, I didn' think I'd ever do that."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo snorted, hiding behind the back of his hand with a snicker. </p><p> </p><p>And then he remembered <em> shit, </em> Taka was probably panicking right now, probably even more than he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so- so uh.."</p><p> </p><p>Daiya winked, nodding. With a grimace, he gripped his head and groaned, blinking rapidly. And when his eyes flashed from magenta to red, Mondo knew Taka had returned.</p><p> </p><p>In a panic too. Because he quickly looked around, and then down at his hands. </p><p> </p><p>The boy looked absolutely mortified. </p><p> </p><p>Though Mondo wasn't sure, it was most likely a combination of hitting a woman, and being taken control of so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoudai?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mondo- Mondo, oh my <em> goodness </em> , I'm going to be ruined, I- I <em> hit someone- </em> I hit a <em> girl, oh my goodness I am going to be in so much trouble-" </em></p><p> </p><p>Mondo hovered his hands over Taka's shoulders unsure what to say as he too was trying to come down from his own er- <em> experience </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- shit, fuck uh.. Junko might not.. say anything?"</p><p> </p><p>It was phrased more like a question, because he honestly wasn't sure. Sure, he had described Makoto to be a wild card, but in reality, it was clearly Junko. </p><p> </p><p>Though he didn't think anyone would believe Taka if he said 'Oh, sorry about slapping another student, I was possessed by the ghost of my best friend's dead brother :D', he doubted anyone would believe Junko if she said 'Yeah, y'know the Ultimate Moral Compass? That guy? Yeah, he bitch slapped me. Yep, totally.'</p><p> </p><p>… but <em> still </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Mondo, what kind of Moral Compass am I if I hit people?! What- what if I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked confused, so Mondo asked again. </p><p> </p><p>"Can.. I touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes? I- I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't touch ya unless yer certain, kyoudai."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's hands shook, and he knew he was getting close to pulling his hair again. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Yes, you can- you can touch me."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo quickly tugged Taka into a hug and gave him a quick squeeze. Hopefully the pressure wouldn't hurt him, and when Taka gasped softly he quickly pulled back to ask what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Do that again?"</p><p> </p><p>A little confused, Mondo pulls him close again and gives him another squeeze. Taka's grip on his back tightens, but he seemed to relax.</p><p> </p><p>"... can.. you come back to my dorm this time?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taka pushed him away, his hands staying on his chest as he looked ashamed. "I know, I know it's .. childish and you must find it strange, b-but I.. I'm scared?"</p><p> </p><p>When Mondo didn't say anything else, Taka sighed, clenching his fists. "What happened just now, it was.. unpleasant and jarring, and I don't even remember when it started. All I know is that I don't want it to happen again. Besides uhm.."</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked up, glancing at the scabs on Mondo's mouth. "I-I need to take care of those! Yes, I need to.. take care of your sores!"</p><p> </p><p>Man. </p><p> </p><p>He was such a shitty liar. </p><p> </p><p>It made Mondo giggle, and he looked away before he erupted into MORE giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- Mondo!! What is so hilarious about this entire situation?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah- ah, m'sorry, s'just-"</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, his cheeks aching from smiling. "Man, today is fuckin weird for a Friday, y'know? Today feels like I just smoked a pound of weed with Hiro."</p><p> </p><p>The look on Taka's face made him quickly sputter, "I mean, n-not that I <em> have before-  </em></p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Taka grabs his hand.</p><p> </p><p>His hand. </p><p> </p><p>Not his wrist like last time, before they were friends.</p><p> </p><p>His <em> hand </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo subconsciously rubs his thumb over the top of his hand as Taka drags him inside.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Taka's room is neat. Much neater than his entire apartment. He almost feels self conscious.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo never went into any of the dorms. He knows he has one here, but that's all he knows. It goes un-used. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike> Just like the guest room in his apartment. </strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taka tells him to sit, and ge goes into his bathroom to pull out more mouth care, this time for the things they couldnt take care of at his place.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, swish your mouth with this. Careful though, it will most likely burn."</p><p> </p><p>And oh BOY did it. Mondo cringed the entire time, before he stumbled off the bed and spat it out in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>With a scowl, he wiped at his mouth and went back to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>Taka put new bandaids on his fingers, and stared down at his palms.</p><p> </p><p>"... I heard everything while he was in control. Not just that, I could see what was going on too."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo tensed.</p><p> </p><p>"So I saw what happened with Junko. But, Mondo, I also.."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't, please, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"What was that? Why did you.. you kept saying you killed him. That you killed … Daiya? You said you killed Daiya, Mondo, what does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo jerked his hands away from Taka with a shaky breath. His teeth squeaked from how hard he ground them together, and he refused to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>His teeth hurt. His jaw ached. He didn't want to have this conversation. Please, anything but this conversation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, Mondo, what was all that about?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both boys' heads shot up in surprise. Eyes went wide, and jaws dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Before the two teenagers, was a spirit in soft purple, illuminating against them. </p><p> </p><p>He was leaning back on his hands casually, looking at the two of them with the intent of an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Taka spoke first. "You.. you're…"</p><p> </p><p>The ghost winked. <em> "I'm the guy who took the wheel, yep." </em></p><p> </p><p>Both looked to Mondo for his answer. And honestly, they didn't know what to expect from him.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"What the actual FUCK."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay! time to confront your trauma, mon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - "Want one?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter contains the following;<br/>- ouid [weed]<br/>- mentions of yu and hoshi<br/>- more toxic masculinity <br/>- self harm? mondo hurts his teeth<br/>- lots of swearing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SORRY SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED BUT HERES CH 12</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck this. MEGA fuck this, I ain't sayin' shit. Thanks for the help Taka, n I'm sorry, really, but I physically can't fuckin’ do this right now-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh- Mondo, you can't just leave!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I fuckin' can, n yer gonna fuckin' watch me-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo got up from the bed and was about to dash for the door, when Taka grabbed his wrist. Casting a glance towards the ghost with cautious eyes, he let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I’m sorry, I should have asked but.. Please? Just stay a little longer? Maybe- Maybe you can get some closure? Because you clearly know this man, and this is troubling you.. So, just a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, Mondo was conflicted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right in front of him, was Daiya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother. Honestly, he should be ecstatic! Daiya was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.. But that meant he would have to face his shame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His guilt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Mondo knew he wasn’t ready for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo looked back at Taka, and his eyes begged him to stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, why did Taka have to be so damn convincing? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Only ‘cause you’d keep buggin’ me about it..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled, crossing his arms and setting himself back onto the bed. The sound of bone and metal was hard to miss, and Taka watched the spirit’s own jaw clench.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mondo, stop grinding your teeth, you’re going to damage your braces.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, he listened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spirit shifted into a sitting position. Both boys watched him warily, and he couldn't help but sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like he can blame them - they both have good reasons for being wary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders what happened. They were fine earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One second, he's calming Mondo down from a panic attack, and Mondo seems glad he's there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing he knew, Mondo refused to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So… I’m.. Guessin' you got some questions?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DAMN RIGHT I GOT SOME FUCKIN' QUESTIONS!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo shouts, slamming his fist into the bed. Daiya didn’t even flinch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mondo!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No Taka! FUCKIN- My DEAD BROTHER WAS POSSESSIN' YOU! A-and I didn't- SHIT-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka pursed his lips, and kept his hands in his lap. Touching Mondo right now would be a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I.. I don't know what you're feeling right now. If this happened to me, I would have a similar reaction. And I could tell that you.. hadn't entirely processed him being in my body. You had so many signs of being uncomfortable, and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo shot a look at Daiya, who was still watching them carefully. He exhaled shakily and buried his hands into the comforter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... it was easier when he looked like you. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much easier when he looked like you-" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. Fuck this was going to be hard, wasn't it? This was going to be so hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into silence again. The air around Daiya and Taka seemed to be.. Not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>tense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was almost like there was a sense of understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice wavers, close to breaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How long have you been a fuckin' ghost, Daiya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka doesn't like how Daiya seems to struggle with an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... I-.. since that night."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The speed at which Mondo's head jerks startles the prefect, but Mondo looks absolutely horrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCKIN'- THAT </span>
  <em>
    <span>NIGHT?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>DAIYA, YOU'VE BEEN HAUNTIN' ME FOR ALMOST 4 FUCKIN' YEARS?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya flinches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I- yeah, you could put it  like that.. the night of big retirement, I remember wakin' up 'n findin' you there.."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo is definitely trembling now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You. You- you were what I felt when- when that Takaaki almost tased me, weren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name catches Taka's attention but he keeps his silence for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah. I wasn't gonna let a cop tase you.. not when you were like that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo almost looks ashamed at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mondo? What happened that night? You never answered me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taka, No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you mean when you said you killed Daiya? What were you like 'that night?'"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It means I FUCKIN' KILLED HIM TAKA!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo roars, jerking his hand away to grip his bleached locks. He's shaking so hard, face pale with terror. He vividly remembers everything. He remembers it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I killed him. I killed my brother, because I was stupid, because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, dad was right, I was fuckin'</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> weak-"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya reaches forward and takes Mondo's hands away. It looks like he's done this a thousand times. He holds Mondo's wrists a specific way, careful but strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you dare let that asshole get to you. I told you this once before, and I'll tell you again. Mondo, you didn't kill me. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>chose</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to save you. I'd do it again, and again, and again, just to see you live."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daiya, I'm a fuckin' </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-I lied! I lied to the fuckin' gang, I didn't- I didn't tell them what happened!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo sniffled and cursed himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get mad at me. Yell at me. Hit me. God, fuckin'- </span>
  <em>
    <span>do somethin'!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya looks offended at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I ain't him, kid. I ain't gonna hit you. I never have, and I never will. Mondo, you were a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>child</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was a stupid kid, I was a stupid fuckin' kid who let the gossip of the gang get me like a fuckin-'"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mondo, that's enough."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flinches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're gonna damage your teeth if you keep doin' that. Unclench your jaw, Mon. You paid too much to let your braces get damaged." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He softens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And I don't want you hurtin' yourself again."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo's jaw shifts as he unclenches, and he can feel it throb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God it hurts. His teeth hurt. His heart hurts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Taka could hear was Mondo's labored breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It was my last day in the gang, kid."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It shouldn't have been your last day ALIVE!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya was kneeling on the floor now. It looked painful by the way he winced. But still, he did it with Mondo's hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I shoulda stopped it, all the shit they said. It didn't get me like you. But it.. it got to me in a different way. All of them callin' you weak, it ain't fuckin true. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It never was. I hated that. I hated how it made you feel. They didn't get it. They never did. They didn't get that you were the strongest, most valuable diamond of the gang."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya grows quieter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You were more important than I ever was, Mon. Hearin' them talk shit.. I shoulda stopped it. Shoulda knocked some sense into them, get 'em to quit. But I didn't. And for that.. god, I'm so sorry.."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka felt his heart ache for the older Owada. This had been a burden he carried with him for a long time. The plague of emotions that infected Mondo that night seemed to even affect him in death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo continued to stare in disbelief. More important than Daiya ever was?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, that can't be true. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>think that, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now that he looks back on it, it makes sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya always protected him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daiya protecting him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what had happened, some way or another, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daiya always protected him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... you've.. been protecting me my whole life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the way his voice cracked. Daiya seemed to avoid looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..Why? Why do you still gotta protect me even when you're dead? That ain't fair! That ain't fuckin' fair, and you know it! You deserve to be free from </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid ass, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid decisions!! You deserve to exist for yerself, dammit, not just cause of me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice continued to grow until Daiya squeezed his hands. He opened his mouth to speak when Mondo got so quiet you could barely hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was never more important than you, Aniki. Why didn't you see that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation grew silent again. Until Daiya made another move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>".. I never wanna be free of yer stupid ass, Mon. Yer my brother. That's why I'm here. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> gotta make sure you don't make any stupid ass decisions.. like blaming yourself."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daiya-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know what you've been thinkin'. I.. I know you think it's your fault and that you think everything happened cause of you-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daiya, It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my fault! God damnit, it is! I'm the one who got you killed!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation was just going in circles, and Taka knew that after this, Mondo would begin with his self deprecation ramble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he decided to put a stop to that before it could escalate into that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Owada, Mondo, may I touch you both very quickly?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya seems a little startled at the question, just as Mondo was the first time, and he offers his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh, sure, if you can, kid."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo hisses, but nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka takes both of their hands. He's determined to set this right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he turns to Daiya first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Owada! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as important as your brother! Your worth should not be based entirely on one person! It is unhealthy, and you are worth more than how your brother feels!" Taka gave Daiya's hand a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's grown now. It's alright to let yourself relax a little."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya averted his gaze, so Taka turned to Mondo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Survivor's guilt is a heavy burden to bear. You've held onto this for longer than I can even imagine." Taka's tone was gentle - it made Mondo nauseous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was not your fault. I'm not sure what happened that night, and I'm not sure if I will get to know, but with the way your brother phrased it, it was an accident. You didn't kill him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo mumbled something under his breath, his hand twitching because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taka's hand was so warm, and it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to pull away, and leave, because they didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I lied to- to </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they- they- they said Daiya was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a-an that he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>reckless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, n' I didn't even try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The lie they know today is all because I couldn't stop being so goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Mondo pulled his knees onto bed, closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't deserve yer title, 'n I never did."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka had trouble reading the spirit. It was.. hard. Normally he had some experience with people's emotions and could find tells, but he had never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> this man before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffs, and let's go of Mondo's hand to hover it below his chin. "May I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo grumbles and leans into it, so Taka let's him rest his chin in his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You inherited your gang that night, yes? Now, is he the one leading your entire gang today?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He shoulda bee-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"None of that now! He was retiring! Therefore, regardless of what happened that night, you're still the one who brought up your legacy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka's stare is intense, and for the first time since they've even really met, Mondo can't look away. When his eyes soften, he averts his gaze, breaking the eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to believe me. I know you won't. But I am simply stating facts!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand slides away, and Mondo hates that he's craving it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle hand that was on Mondo now points accusingly towards Daiya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Owada!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost flinches, and looks a little guilty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you think taking control of my body was a good idea?! I was fine letting you rest in my subconscious, but using my body to cause harm is not something I agreed to!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo's brows furrow. The fuck?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daiya looked sheepish, holding his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry 'bout that kid, spur of the moment I guess? Just felt like she needed the sense smacked into 'er."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka huffs. "You could've done that in a much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensible </span>
  </em>
  <span>manner. But please, a warning next time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time? You two talked before??"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother's ghost does a 'sort've?' hand gesture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Not exactly. I uh, kinda, maybe sorta.. possessed him in his sleep last night?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You fuckin' WHAT?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Calm down calm down-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo grits his teeth, crossing his arms. "You both better fuckin' explain to me what the fuck you two were talkin about last night fore I beat your asses."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka's mouth was pressed into a thin line. ".. to.. put it carefully, he asked me if I could assist him in getting Junko away from you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tenses, gritting his teeth harder. They squeak. "You and my brother .. 'teamed' up without me knowing, just to get some bitch away? What, did you think I couldn't do it myself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon, that's not what we-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I fuckin' can! I don't need to be protected every second of my damn life!! I ain't that weak!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo finally got off the bed, leaving his blazer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mondo-!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!! Both of you! Fuck you, I'm not weak!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring their protests and slamming his case down on the table, Mondo leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's on the roof again. By himself, on the roof, with no cigarettes. God fucking dammit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar smell of, as Hiro would like to call it, 'ouid' catches his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hiro?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting by the fence, blowing a couple rings of smoke himself, good ol Yasuhiro waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey dude! What's up? Want one?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo has never been so thankful to find him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"God, yes."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god please forgive me, i might actually have ch 13 out faster</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>